YOUR EYES (KyuSung Version)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini? KyuSung or KiSung (?) YAOI/ Unofficial pair/ UPDATE CH 6 NOW
1. Chapter 1

"Your Eyes"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ki Bum

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Sad Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT'? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Cuap-Cuap author Sebenarnya ini fanfiction lama saya, lebih tepatnya ff kedua yang saya buat. Jadi bahasanya masih aneh karena waktu itu baru pengalaman awal2 nulis. FF ini awalnya FF Straight, entah kenapa pas buka2 file FF saya jadi ingin merubahnya jadi YAOI –KyuSung- dan saya hanya mengganti namanya saja. Malas untuk mengetik ulang. Satu lagi, ini pernah saya publish di FB jadi yang merasa uda pernah baca jangan kaget. FF ini tidak lebih dari 8 chapter –Maybe-

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Chapter 1~

.

"Kim Kibum-ssi…Kim Kibum-ssi….Kim Kibum-ssi….."

Hampir semua pengunjung taman hiburan itu mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu. Dengan paniknya _namja_ itu berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah dengan dikejar-kejar oleh fans yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Hampir semua yang mengejarnya adalah _yeoja _dan mereka histeris memanggil namanya sambil terus berlari mengejar. Topi hitam, kacamata hitam dan masker hitam yang dikenakannya tadi kini telah terlepas, itu membuat fans semakin yakin bahwa namja yang dikejarnya itu adalah Kibum seorang aktor terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Semakin Kibum berlari semakin banyak fans yang mengejarnya, karena panic ia pun lari kearah toilet namun yang terjadi ia salah masuk toilet wanita.

"Ahhhh….!" Teriak para _yeoja_ didalam toilet.

"Aish, _Mianhae…..Mianhae…_" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Kibum.

Ia pun masuk kedalam salah satu kamar mandi didalam toilet, Karena hampir semua yang mengejarnya _yeoja_ mereka pun masuk kedalam toilet dan membuat kekacauan didalam toilet.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

1 jam kemudian

Kondisi Kembali Seperti semula, Kibum telah berhasil diamankan oleh managernya,

:: Didalam Mobil ::

Pletak…(Pukul Manager Kibum)

"Aish, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Ucap Kibum sambil memegang kepalanya.

" Kau sudah gila atau memang kau itu bodoh?"

"_Mianhae_ manager, sudah membuatmu susah. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi"

Pletak…..(pukul manager yang kedua kalinya)

"Aish, _Wae?_ Kau pukul saja kepalaku terus sampai kau puas manager. Akukan sudah mengakui kesalahan ku." Wajah Kibum berubah galak

"Kau bilang ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Sudah berapa kali kau bilang seperti itu. Tak sadarkah kau betapa repotnya aku mengurusmu hari ini!"

"_Mianhae_, Aku tak sengaja melakukan ini!"

"Tak sengaja katamu?"

"Ne, akan ku jelaskan nanti."

Didalam Mobil Kibum dan Manager masih berdebat, sampai-sampai Sopir mereka bingung dengan kelakuan dua namja yang kekanak-kanakan ini, Sembari menunggu perdebatan mereka selesai, sopir terus mengemudikan mobil itu sampai di sebuah apartement mewah di pusat kota seoul.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Ting tung ting tung, pintu itu terbuka….

"Kim Kibum"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, saat kyu mulai membuka kedua tangannya yang bermaksud akan menyambut Kibum dengan pelukan, Pletak…. Pukulan Kibum pun mendarat di kepala Kyu.

"Hyung, kau memukulku!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa kesakitan

"Sakit? Mau lagi?"

"_Aniyo…..Aniyo…..Aniyo…"_

_**_Flashback ON_**_

"Soo Ra-ah _Saranghae_…"

"_Nado Saranghae_ Kibum _Oppa_" merekapun berpelukan.

"Cut." Sang Sutradara memberikan tepuk tangan tanda dia puas dengan aktingnya.

"_Gamsahamnida…"_ Ucap Kibum sambil membungkuk 900

Saat Kibum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo, Kibum-ssi. Apa kau mengenali suaraku?"_

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne, Kau masih mengenali suaraku hyung."_

"Walau kita tak bertemu tiga tahun, suaramu masih sangat jelas ditelingaku."

"_Gomawo Hyung."_

"Kau menelpon menggunakan nomor Korea, Apa kau dikorea sekarang?"

"_Kau masih pintar seperti yang dulu!"_

"Apa kau masih dibandara? Aku akan menjemputmu!"

"_Aniyo, sesampainya di Korsel tempat yang aku ingin kunjungi adalah taman hiburan."_

"Jadi kau ada disana sekarang? Baiklah aku akan kesana."

"_Aku…"_

Tanpa basa-basi Kibum langsung menutup telponnya dan segera bergegas kesana.

**_FlashBack END_**

.

~Your Eyes~

.

"_Hyung_, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku?" Ucap Kyu

"_Ne, Ne_, Ini juga salahku. Kenapa aku tak bertanya lebih jelas padamu. Ini semua karena aku terlalu bahagia dengan kembalinya _dongsaeng_ku setelah tiga tahun dia menghilang!"

"_Hyung_, kau sekarang semakin terkenal. Aku mengikuti perkembanganmu di Amerika. Kau tau K-Pop juga demam disana."

"_Jeongmal?_ Aish, aku jadi merasa besar kepala!"

"Tetap saja aku tak rela kau menjadi artis. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau melepas almamater doktermu demi menjadi seorang artis. Apa ini tujuan hidupmu?"

"Lupakan saja, aku tak mau membahas itu."

"Kau selalu menghindar setiap ku tanya hal ini!"

Kibum yang tadi sangat senang, tiba-tiba _mood_nya berubah buruk. Dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya sekarang, dan beranjak ke dapur.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum Adalah teman sejak mereka masih kecil. Rumah mereka juga bersebelahan, Eomma mereka berdua juga akrab. Karena Kibum Lebih tua satu tahun, maka dari itu Kyu memanggilnya hyung. Sejak Kecil hingga mereka kuliah, selalu bersama-sama. Cita-cita mereka juga sama yaitu ingin menjadi seorang Dokter, dan mereka mewujudkannya bersama-sama. Namun dua tahun perkuliahan tiba-tiba Kibum melepas almamater dokternya dengan alasan dia diterima menjadi artis oleh SM Entertaiment dan dia harus menjalani karantina sebelum debut. Setelah perdebatan yang sulit akhirnya Kyu menerima keputusan Kibum, Saat Kyu Lulus perkuliahan dengan gelar Dokternya. Kibum pun juga memulai debutnya sebagai artis. Diluar cita-citanya menjadi dokter ternyata bakat alami Kibum yang lain adalah akting. Debutnya sangat berhasil semakin tahun nama Kibum semakin terkenal dan kini menjadi artis papan atas. Siapa yang tak kenal Kibum, actor dengan berbagai judul drama. Berbeda dengan Kibum, setelah satu tahun Kyu menjadi Dokter ia pun mendapat rekomendasi untuk melanjutkan kuliah speasialis ke Amerika selama tiga tahun, kini ia kembali dengan Gelar Dokter Spesialis penyakit dalam. Nama Kyu juga sangat terkenal dikalangan dokter. Panggilannya adalah Dokter Cho. Kini dua Sahabat itu memiliki dunia yang berbeda.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Mainlah kerumah jika kau ada waktu!" Ucap Kibum yang sudah berada di pintu rumah Kyu.

"Aku pasti akan kerumah, aku kangen sama Eomma _hyung_. Sering-sering mampir kesini ya _hyung_?"

"_Ne, Annyeong."_

.

~Your Eyes~

.

#Keesokan Paginya#

::Kamar Kibum::

~Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry…nega nega nega munjuh…negeh negeh negeh bbajuh…bbajuh bbajuh bulyuh baby~ Suara dering ponsel Kibum berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo_" buka Kibum yang mengangkat telponnya

"_Hyung, sudah siang begini kau masih tidur? Dasar pemalas!" jawab penelpon itu dengan gaya evilnya_

"Aish, kau mengganggu jam tidurku dengan ocehan tidak penting seperti ini. Dokter Cho tutup telponmu?" Balas Kibum dengan nada sedikit keras.

"_Jangan marah hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Bangun dan datang ke RS Seoul, kau tak ingin lihat aku mulai bekerja hari pertama?"_

"Aniyo, malas sekali harus datang ke RS. Aku ada jadwal yang padat hari ini!"

"_Hyung, jika kau tak datang menemui aku di RS hari ini, mungkin kau tak kan melihatku lagi!"_

Tut….tut….tut…. Sambungan terputus

"Aish, apa-apaan anak itu. Dasar!"

Saat Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendapati manager berada di Sofa ruang tamu apartementnya.

"Manager, bisakah kau _cancel_ semua jadwalku hari ini?"

"_Wae?"_

"Seperti yang kau tau, Dokter Cho akan memulai harinya di Korea untuk bekerja sebagai dokter. Jadi aku harus kesana untuk melihatnya?"

"Kau yakin akan ke RS?"

"Ne, Rasa sayangku ke Kyu lebih besar dari egoku sendiri?"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

"_Gamsahamnida_ Manager!"

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Hampir semua dokter dan staf RS datang, hanya demi menyambut kedatangan Dokter Cho yang sangat terkenal dikalangan dokter. Bahkan pasient RS pun juga turut menyambut datangnya Dokter Cho.

"_Gamsahamnida!"_ hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Kyu.

Selesai penyambutan, Kyu diantar ke ruangan dimana ia akan bekerja sebagai dokter. Selama di RS ini Kyu akan ditemani perawat yang akan menjadi asistennya, pasti perawat itu juga harus memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk mengimbangi Dokter Cho.

"_Annyeong_ Dokter Cho, Perkenalkan Kim Yesung _imnida_. Semoga kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik?"

Muka kyu berubah memerah karena tau bahwa patner kerjanya adalah Kim Yesung, namja yang yang ia kenal. Lebih dari itu, dia adalah namja yang selalu ada dihati kyu sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali.

"_Annyeong_, Cho Kyuhyun _Imnida_!" balas Kyu

"Dokter Cho, itukah panggilanmu sekarang? Kau sudah menjadi orang yang paling berpengaruh sekarang. Selamat!"

"_Gomawo_, tapi kau juga perawat hebat sekarang bisa mendampingi seorang Dokter Cho. Semoga kita menjadi partner yang hebat?" Dengan senyum Evilnya

"Ne, Tetap saja kau tak berubah, terlalu PD dalam segala hal"

"Aish, tapi memang benarkan?" ucap kyu dengan gaya evilnya

"Baiklah!" balas Yesung dengan senyuman sinis

Mereka pun berjabat tangan, Suasana yang tadinya kaku menjadi cair sekarang. Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum adalah teman masa kuliah. Meskipun Yesung berbeda jurusan, tetap saja mereka tetap dekat sebagai sahabat, teman sharing pelajaran, bahkan sharing tentang kehidupan pribadi. Tanpa mereka sadari dalam pertemanan itu terjadi cinta segitiga.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Pakaian Serba Hitam yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya dalam menyamar, kini dilakukannya lagi. Meskipun lebih banyak gagalnya namun Kibum selalu mengenakannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Kibum pun menuju ke ruangan kerja Kyu sambil melepas semua atribut serba hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, sebelumnya manager sudah bertanya pada pihak rumah sakit dimana ruangan Dokter Cho.

:: Ruangan Dokter Cho ::

"Assiten Hyung, Siapkan berkas yang saya minta sekarang!"

"Baik dok, saya akan segera kembali!"

Saat Yesung membuka pintu, ia pun berpapasan dengan Kibum dan mata mereka saling menatap. Beberapa detik mereka berdua terdiam dengan saling menatap, keheningan itupun pecah oleh suara Kyu.

"Siapa itu?"

"Emm….Ad..ada tamu dok" Suara Yesung terbata-bata

"_Annyeong_, Kim Kibum _imnida_ hadir!" Sambung Kibum sambil melambaikan tangan yang memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Ne, kalau begitu saya keluar dulu!" Yesung pun meninggalkan ruangan

"Hyung? Wae? Katamu kau takkan datang kemari?" buka Kyu dengan pertanyaan

"Dasar anak kecil, suka sekali kau marah atas hal kecil seperti ini. Perlu banyak pengorbanan untuk sampai kemari. _Arrasseo_?"

"_Arrasseo_. Hyung kau kemari mau cek up gratis dari _dongsaeng_mu ini?"

"_Aniyo…aniyo…aniyo…"_

"Biasa saja _hyung_, tak perlu kau bereaksi seperti itu!"

"Tadi itu Yesung kan?" mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ne, dia adalah patner kerjaku sekarang!"

"_Jeongmal?"_ dengan nada yang sedikit naik Kibum merespon

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Sahut Kyu heran

"Aniyo, dia berkembang begitu cepat."

"Ne,"

"Permisi, apakah dokter masih ada tamu?" Tiba2 Yesung muncul

"Ne, masuklah! Ini Kim Kibum, tak mungkin kau melupakannya?" jawab Kyu

Mereka berdua (Kibum dan Yesung) salah tingkah dibuatnya dan itu membuat Kyu curiga.

"Ada yang tidak aku ketahui?" buka Kyu dengan pertanyaan

"_Aniyo_, apa yang kau pikirkan. Hanya saja sudah satu tahun aku tak bertemu dengan Yesung sama sekali. Mungkin karena aku sibuk dan dia juga sibuk." Jawab Kibum.

Tetap saja jawaban Kibum masih membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya.

TBC

Huft! Chapter 1 selesai diedit. Gimana? Absurd kah? Molla. Ada yang mau FF ini lanjut? Review ne. Jangan jadi silent reader.

Untuk FF Secret (KyuSung) tetep akan jalan kok. Tenang aja ^^

Annyeong~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Eyes"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ki Bum

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Sad Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT'? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Cuap-Cuap author Sebenarnya ini fanfiction lama saya, lebih tepatnya ff kedua yang saya buat. Jadi bahasanya masih aneh karena waktu itu baru pengalaman awal2 nulis. FF ini awalnya FF Straight, entah kenapa pas buka2 file FF saya jadi ingin merubahnya jadi YAOI –KyuSung- dan saya hanya mengganti namanya saja. Malas untuk mengetik ulang. Satu lagi, ini pernah saya publish di FB jadi yang merasa uda pernah baca jangan kaget. FF ini tidak lebih dari 8 chapter –Maybe-

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Permisi, apakah dokter masih ada tamu?" Tiba2 Yesung muncul

"Ne, masuklah! Ini Kim Kibum, tak mungkin kau melupakannya?" jawab Kyu

Mereka berdua (Kibum dan Yesung) salah tingkah dibuatnya dan itu membuat Kyu curiga.

"Ada yang tidak aku ketahui?" buka Kyu dengan pertanyaan

"_Aniyo_, apa yang kau pikirkan. Hanya saja sudah satu tahun aku tak bertemu dengan Yesung sama sekali. Mungkin karena aku sibuk dan dia juga sibuk." Jawab Kibum.

Tetap saja jawaban Kibum masih membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya.

.

~Chapter 2~

.

:: Apartement Kyuhyun ::

Malam semakin larut, tetap saja mata Kyu tak bisa terpejam. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Mungkin bagi Yesung dan Kibum itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan, tapi bagi Kyu ini adalah pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya. 'Ada rahasia yang tak aku ketahui dari mereka, reaksi mereka sungguh aneh tadi' Ucapnya dalam hati. Semakin Kyu ingin mengabaikan masalah tadi semakin ia penasaran dan tidak bisa tidur.

:: Apartement Kibum :: (waktu yang bersamaan)

Setali tiga uang, ternyata Kibum juga tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. 'Masihkah ia (Yesung) marah padaku, Bencikah ia padaku, dan Ingatkah dia padaku' Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran Kibum sepanjang malam. Dalam tidurnya yang ia lihat hanya wajah sedih Yesung, terbangunlah Kibum setiap kali melihatnya. Alhasil ia pun terjaga hingga pagi.

:: Kamar Yesung :: (waktu yang bersamaan)

Mata Yesung masih terjaga, tak sedikitpun ia bergerak dari posisinya tidur sekarang. Tiba-tiba air mata Yesung mengalir begitu saja. 'Apa kau (Kibum) masih mengingatku? Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama Kibum-ssi, _Wae…Waeyo?_ Kau membuatku tak tenang dan selalu memikirkanmu' Hatinya berucap seperti itu. Semakin Yesung ingin menutup matanya semakin ia tak dapat tidur.

Malam ini mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sampai pagi datang menjelang mata mereka tetap terjaga. Mampukah mereka melewati pagi ini dengan suasana hati tenang, setelah semalaman mereka tidak menutup matanya?

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Apartement Kibum :: (Paginya)

"Kibum-ssi!"

Pintu kamar Kibum terbuka, Sejak tadi manager sudah mencarinya tapi ternyata Kibum masih dikamarnya. Tidak biasanya ia melupakan event penting seperti hari ini. Dia selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan dan tanggung jawabnya.

"Kibum-ssi, apa kau masih tidur?" Tanya manager yang dari tadi mencoba membangunkan Kibum

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing!" jawab Kibum dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalam? Seharusnya kau jaga kesehatan, kau tak melupakan jadwal hari ini kan?"

"Ne, _Mianhae_ manager sudah membuatmu susah. Semalam aku mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa."

"Tak pernah kau tak membuatku susah. Baiklah minum obatmu sekarang lalu istirahatlah satu jam setelah itu sarapan dan siap-siap untuk berangkat. _Arraseo_?"

"Ne, _Arraseo_!" Balas Kibum dengan suara yang rendah

:: Ruangan Dokter Cho ::

Karena semalaman Kyu tak dapat tidur, alhasil ia pun terlambat masuk kerja. Dengan terburu-buru ia masuk kedalam ruangannya. Hal langkah yang dilakukan Kyu dan sebenarnya tak mau melakukannya yaitu Terlambat.

"_Mianhae,_ aku terlambat!" Ucap Kyu sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kerjanya

"Ne dok, _Gwaenchansseumnida_!" Balas Yesung

Tiba2 ponsel Kyu berdering….

"_Yoboseyo_?" Kyu mengangkat telponnya

"Bisa saya bicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, saya sendiri. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Saya manager Kim Kibum-ssi, bisakah kau datang ke Fan Meeting Kibum hari ini? Aku harapkan kedatanganmu, Karena aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya!"

"Fan Meeting? Hari ini?"

"Ne, luangkan waktumu sejenak untuknya. Aku harapkan kedatanganmu. Sudah ku kirim orang untuk mengantarkan tiketnya ke RS Seoul. Ada dua tiket, datanglah bersama kekasihmu! _Gamsahamnida"_ Ucap Manager Kibum panjang lebar.

"Apa? A..."

Belum sempat Kyu mengatakan sesuatu tiba2 sambungan terputus.

"Dasar manager tidak sopan, belum tentu aku mau datangkan. Kekasih? Aish, dengan siapa aku harus datang?" gerutu Kyu sambil memandangi ponselnya

Saat Kyu sedang mengerutu, Yesung pun mengagetkannya.

"Dok, _Gwaenchanaseyo_?"

Seketika Kyu kaget dibuatnya. Dan bingung harus bicara apa, namun tiba2 idenya muncul.

"Yesung-ssi, aku bicara sebagai teman sekarang!"

"Ne, bicaralah!"

"Maukah kau datang ke Fan Meeting Kibum-ssi bersama ku? Jangan salah paham, aku hanya memenuhi undangan managernya. Sungguh sangat tidak sopan jika aku menolaknya dan dia memberikanku 2 tiket, sayang jika tidak digunakan?" Kyu bicara panjang lebar untuk mengurangi rasa gugup bicara pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Misalnya kau tak mau, tak masalah. Aku akan pergi sendiri, jadi bagaimana?" Ucap Kyu yang mulai salah tingkah

"Aniyo, A-" Belum selesai bicara Kyu memotong pembicaraan Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kesana sendiri!"

"Dokter Cho, hari ini kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Aku belum selesai bicara kau sudah memotong pembicaraanku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mau datang bersamamu!"

Senyum Kyu langsung mengembang. Hari ini Kyu benar2 dibuat Salah tingkah sendiri, betapa malunnya ia pada Yesung.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Tempat Fan Meeting Kibum ::

Setelah melakukan perintah manager sepertinya kondisi Yesung sudah stabil, Sekarang ia sudah siap untuk melakukan gladi bersih sebelum acara dimulai. Tiket FanMeet telah terjual habis padahal harga tiketnya lumayan mahal. Tidak heran karena Kibum saat ini sedang naik daun dan menjadi artis korea yang paling banyak dicari disitus internet. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan acara akan berlangsung selama 3 jam dengan sepuluh ribu penonton. Jadi kondisi Kibum harus bugar dan semangat, Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak tidur semalaman. Tapi rasa tanggung jawab Kibum lebih besar dari pada sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Jalannya Acara

Sudah hampir 2 jam Kibum menghibur para penggemarnya itu. Tak sedikit pun ia lelah dalam bercengkrama dengan fans-fansnya bahkan wajahnya masih sangat segar tak terlihat lelah sedikit pun. Padahal selama dua jam ini ia melakukan banyak hal mulai dari bernyanyi sedikit –Kibum juga dapat bernyanyi- melakukan dance, dan bermain games yang telah di siapkan oleh kru. Inilah letak professional Kibum, tak pernah ia mengeluh kelelahan sedikit pun. Hampir 2 jam Kibum dipanggung tak terlihat sama sekali Kyu dan Yesung, manager sedikit kecewa.

"Masih Semangat?" Tanya Kibum pada segenap pengemar yang hadir.

"Masih…." Jawab fans yang sangat semangat mendengar Kibum bernyanyi.

"Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "Your Eyes" lagu ini ciptaan seseorang yang saya kenal dulu. Banyak makna dari lagu ini, semoga kalian menikmati!"

Saat Kibum bernyanyi "Your Eyes" tiba2 Kyu dan Yesung muncul di antara ribuan penonton yang hadir, tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat mereka. Tiba2 saat bernyanyi Kibum mengeluarkan air mata dan sangat menghayati lagunya, fans semakin histeris dan ikut menangis. Acara semakin seru dan menakjubkan, terlihat dari muka puas para fans.

#Acara Berakhir

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Selesai Acara Kyu dan Yesung menuju belakang panggung dan menemui manager Kibum, saat itu Kibum masih ada diruang ganti.

"_Mianhae_ manager, aku datang sangat terlambat. Tiba2 ada operasi mendadak dan itu butuh waktu yang lama." Ucap Kyu yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"_Ne, Arraseo. Gomawo_ sudah hadir dalam konser malam ini. Sepertinya Kibum melihat kalian berdua." Balas Manager.

"Permisi, saya mau ke toilet. Bisa beri tau dimana toiletnya?" Potong Yesung.

"Biar asisten saya yang mengantar!" jawab manager Kibum.

"_Ne, Gomawo_." Tambah Yesung

Yesung pun diantar asisten manager untuk ke Toilet, sedangkan Kyu masih berbincang dengan manager.

Selesai mengganti kostumnya Kibum keluar dari kamar ganti, tepat saat ia membuka pintu diapun melihat Yesung yang berjalan ke arahnya. 'Jadi apa yang aku lihat tadi adalah benar!' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Yesung pun sekarang berada tepat didepan Kibum dan ia memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya.

"Kibum-ssi kau sangat menakjubkan hari ini dan pasti seluruh fansmu merasa senang." Ucap Yesung dengan senyum mengembang. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbincang

"_Jeongmal? Gomawo_" Balas Kibum sambil tersenyum

Belum sempat Yesung berkata apa-apa tiba2 ia pingsan. Dengan sigap Kibum menangkap tubuh Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke Ruangan tempat ia ganti kostum tadi. Hampir semua orang di sekitar Kibum panik. Asisten manager Kibum langsung bergegas pergi untuk menemui Dokter Cho.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, pangil Dokter segera!" ucap salah satu kru yang panic.

"Tenanglah kalian semua, dan sekarang aku mohon keluarlah. Ruangan ini tidak boleh penuh dengan orang karena dia butuh Oksigen." Timpal Kibum.

Kibum terlihat sangat sigap dalam memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yesung seolah2 dia tau bagaimana cara yang baik untuk memberikan tindakan awal pada orang yang pingsan. Tanpa Kibum sadari Kyu melihat semua yang dilakukan Kibum.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Kibum dengan tenang merawat Yesung tak sedikitpun ia panic dibuatnya. Akhirnya Yesung pun mulai sadar.

"Kibum-ah, inikah kau?" Ucap Yesung lirih

"Dasar _Pabo_, kenapa kau tak jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Kau adalah perawat bukan, seharusnya kau merawat orang bukan dirawat oleh orang lain" Kibum marah-marah pada Yesung karena kesal.

"Kau selalu marah-marah kepadaku, perawat juga manusia bukan?" Ucap Yesung yang masih lemas

Sebenarnya Kibum sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Yesung, cara terbaik adalah dengan marah-marah kepadanya agar tak kelihatan. Kasihan melihat raut muka Yesung akhirnya Kyu masuk kedalam ruangan, padahal Kyu sudah sejak lama didepan pintu.

"Jangan kau marah-marah pada asistenku hyung. Yang patut disalahkan adalah Dokternya yang sudah membuatnya bekerja keras hari ini!" Ucap Kyu.

"Dokter Cho, kau benar2 datang? Ada angin apa kau tiba2 mau melihat aku berada diatas panggung?" Yesung terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hyung, kau begitu cekatan dalam memberikan pertolongan pada Yesungie. Seolah-olah kau dokternya. Aku lebih suka kau menjadi dokter dari pada yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Kyu mulai membahasanya lagi.

"Apa? Sudahku bilangkan jangan bahas ini lagi." Ekspresi Kibum berubah.

"Dokter Kim itukan yang kau ingin raih bersamaku dulu. Bukan Kim Kibum seorang actor terkenal. ck!" Tambah Kyu

"Hentikan Kyu!" Yesung mencoba ikut campur dalam perdebatan mereka berdua namun suaranya terdengar pelan karena dia masih lemas.

"Namaku Kibum seorang actor terkenal bukan apa yang kau bilang tadi!" Nada suara Kibum mulai naik

"Hyung, jelas aku melihatmu sangat cekatan. Aku tau kau tak melupakan sedikitpun teori dunia kedokterankan? Tak ingatkah kau perjuangan kita belajar siang malam demi supaya kita bisa masuk dunia kedokteran? Dan saat semuanya sudah berjalan sejauh itu kenapa kau berbelok arah? Hemmm…" Nada bicara Kyu juga meninggi dan mata mereka berdua bertemu seolah2 mereka akan duel.

"Cukup, Dokter Cho yang saya hormati." Ucap Kibum yang menatap tajam mata Kyu. Ada kilatan amarah ditatap juga tak kala gentarnya. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

TBC

Ternyata ada yang minat baca FF saya yang geje ini. Hehehhe. Gomawo reviewnya #Bow

Ada yang tanya ini KiSung atau KyuSung? Kalo boleh jujur, awalnya saya galau pas nentuin castnya disini, bingung mau taruh peran Yesung dimana. Jadi, nikmati aja ne jalan ceritanya. Semoga suka!

Kelanjutan cerita tergantung review kalian ^^

Annyeong~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Eyes"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ki Bum

Member Super Junior

Genre: Drama, Sad Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT'? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Cuap-Cuap author Sebenarnya ini fanfiction lama saya, lebih tepatnya ff kedua yang saya buat. Jadi bahasanya masih aneh karena waktu itu baru pengalaman awal2 nulis. FF ini awalnya FF Straight, entah kenapa pas buka2 file FF saya jadi ingin merubahnya jadi YAOI –KyuSung- dan saya hanya mengganti namanya saja. Malas untuk mengetik ulang. Satu lagi, ini pernah saya publish di FB jadi yang merasa uda pernah baca jangan kaget. FF ini tidak lebih dari 8 chapter –Maybe-

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Namaku Kibum seorang actor terkenal bukan apa yang kau bilang tadi!" Nada suara Kibum mulai naik

"Hyung, jelas aku melihatmu sangat cekatan. Aku tau kau tak melupakan sedikitpun teori dunia kedokterankan? Tak ingatkah kau perjuangan kita belajar siang malam demi supaya kita bisa masuk dunia kedokteran? Dan saat semuanya sudah berjalan sejauh itu kenapa kau berbelok arah? Hemmm…" Nada bicara Kyu juga meninggi dan mata mereka berdua bertemu seolah2 mereka akan duel.

"Cukup, Dokter Cho yang saya hormati." Ucap Kibum yang menatap tajam mata Kyu. Ada kilatan amarah ditatap juga tak kala gentarnya. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

.

~Chapter 3~

.

Kibum pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi begitu saja, suasana memanas sehingga Kyu masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Begitu juga dengan Yesung tak mampu berkata apa-apa dan hanya diam saja karena masih lemas.

"Dokter Cho, seharusnya kau tak berkata seperti itu tadi. Kau tau ini juga berat untuk Kibum-ssi." Ucap manager Kibum sambil menepuk punggung Kyu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyu merasa bersalah pada Kibum, sebenarnya hal ini sering terjadi perdebatan antara Kyu dengan Kibum. Ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Kyu, Saat Kibum melepas almamater dokternya tak satupun alasan masuk akal yang dapat diterima Kyu. Keputusan yang paling babbo yang pernah di buat Kibum. Lalu untuk apa dia memulai semuanya, belajar siang malam demi ingin masuk dunia kedokteran. Semuanya sia-sia hanya karena dia ingin menjadi artis, semuanya tak masuk akal buat Kyu. Tiba-tiba Kyu menangis, dan Yesung yang bingung hanya memeluk Kyu hangat.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu tadi. Kibum pasti punya alasan yang masuk akal meskipun ia tak mengatakannya" Ucap Yesung yang masih memeluk hangat Kyu.

:: Dalam Mobil Kibum ::

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya manager.

Kibum hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Mata Kibum terlihat memerah seperti menahan air mata.

"Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya tak mengerti. Saranku bagaimana jika kamu bicara yang sebenarnya padanya? Sekarang dia sudah menjadi Dokter terkenal bukan?" tambah manager

"Manager, aku lelah. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun dari siapapun." Ucap Kibum lirih

"_Ne,_ _Arraseo_. Kau harus bertahan dan istirahatlah!" balas manager

Kibum pun mulai memejamkan matanya selama perjalanan kembali ke apartement tanpa berkata apapun.

'Kibum-ssi, betapa murninya hatimu. Aku harap kau tetap bertahan dan kuat' ucap manager didalam hatinya sambil memandang Kibum tajam.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Sudah seminggu Kyu dan Kibum tidak berkomunikasi, karena merasa bersalah Kyu pun menelpon manager Kibum untuk mempertemukannya dengan _hyung_nya itu. Dan menyuruh managernya untuk berkata bahwa dirinya seadng sakit sedang sakit.

:: Apartement Kyuhyun ::

Ting tung ting tung….

Yesung membuka pintu apartement.

"Kim Kibum!" Ucap Yesung kaget.

"Yesung-ah, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Jadi benar apa kata manager bahwa Kyu sakit?"

"Dokter Cho-"

Belum selesai Yesung menjawab pertanyaan, Kibum pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Kyu.

"Kyu…. Kyu….. dimana kamu?" membuka pintu kamar Kyu namun Kibum tak menemukan Kyu didalam kamarnya.

"Yesung-ah, dimana dia? Aku tak menemukannya dikamar?" ucap Kibum Panik

"Sungie hyung, siapa yang datang?" Kyu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kyu, jadi kau tidak sakit. Aiz dasar manager penipu. Pandai sekali dia berakting, aiz kenapa dia tak jadi actor saja." Gerutu Kibum

"Hyung, kapan kau datang? Wah managermu sungguh sangat sigap, baru saja aku menelponnya kau sudah datang kemari." Kyu menjawab dengan santai.

Pletak….. Pukul Kibum

"Jadi ini semua idemu?" Tanya Kibum

"Aiz, kau selalu memukul kepalaku. Tidakkah kau tau betapa mahalnya otakku ini." jawab Kyu santai

"Wae? Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot. Kau tak tau apa yang dikatakan manager padaku!"

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Hyung. Sudah satu minggu aku tak bertemu denganmu!" Ucap Kyu sambil senyum-senyum aneh.

Melihat keakraban dua namja itu Yesung pun meninggalkan ruang tamu dan melanjutkan untuk memasak. 'akhirnya mereka akrab kembali' ucap Yesung dalam hati.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Kyu sengaja mengundang Yesung ke apartemannya untuk memasak karena Kibum mau datang kerumahnya. Mereka pun makan malam bersama, tiga sahabat itu berkumpul kembali. Ada rasa aneh dalam hati Yesung setelah sekian lama mereka tak pernah berkumpul, masih sangat canggung untuk memulainya lagi.

"Sudah malam aku harus pulang sekarang, jaga kesehatanmu anak nakal!" Ucap Kibum sambil memakai sepatunya dan tiba-tiba Kyu menarik tangan Kibum.

"Hyung antar Sungie hyung pulang ya?" Pinta Kyu manja.

"_Aniyo_, aku bisa naik taksi dok!" Ucap Yesung gugup

"Aniyo, sudah malam tak baik namja manis sepertimu pulang naik taksi. Ikutlah bersamaku"

"_Gamsahamnida hyung_." Jawab Kyu.

"Aku pulang Kyunie Gomawo!" Jawab Yesung

"Ne, kalian berdua pulanglah dengan hati-hati."

:: Dalam Mobil Kibum ::

Didalam mobil Kibum dan Yesung hanya diam seribu bahasa, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Satu sama lain saling melihat kearah jendela luar, namun sopir tiba2 memecah keheningan mereka berdua.

"Mianhae, kearah mana saya harus mengemudikan mobil ini!" Tanya sopir

"Berhenti disini, antarkan dia pulang saja. Biar aku naik taksi!" jawab Kibum

"_Aniyo_, biar aku saja yang naik taksi. Berhenti disini saja." Yesung merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Kibum.

'Aiz, apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi' Ucap Kibum dalam hatinya.

"Kalian berdua apa-apaan? Saya yang memegang kemudinya jadi ikuti saya saja. Nona kemana saya harus mengantar anda?" Jawab Sopir yang kesal dibuatnya.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Paginya di apartement Kyu ::

Hari ini suasana hati Kyu sangat baik, bahkan dia berniat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam, yaitu perasaannya pada Yesung.

"Hyung, aku menyukai Yesungie hyung sejak aku bertemu dengannya!" Ucap Kyu didepan kaca sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aniyo Aniyo, Hyung aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang." masih Kyu berbincang dengan kaca, Kyu mencoba membuat kata-kata yang akan dikatakan pada Kibum.

"Aniyo, apa yang harus aku katakana pada hyung ya? Jadi bingung sendiri." Kyu mulai frustasi

"hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaananku pada seseorang yang selama ini memikat hatiku. Kau mengenalnya hyung, akankah aku diterima? Dia adalah Kim Yesung." Akhirnya Kyu menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Hyungnya itu nanti.

:: Pagi di apartement Kibum ::

Baru saja Kibum bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Ponselnya berdering dan mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyu.

Isi Pesan:

Hyung, Nanti malam pukul 19.00 saat aku pulang kerja temui aku di taman biasa kita bertemu, Jebal jangan memakai pakaian yang membuat orang lain mengenalimu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum pun membalas pesan singkat Kyu. Akhirnya mereka saling SMSan

Kibum:

Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja itu lebih aman! Kau tau aku public figurkan?

Kyu:

Aniyo, Aku ingin mendapatkan moment special untuk mengatakannya padamu Hyung. Di apartemen sungguh tidak romantis.

Kibum:

Romantis? Apa kau akan menembakku! Aku jadi geli XD

Kyu:

Apa aku sudah Pabo? Tidak mungkin, aku masih waras. Baiklah aku tunggu nanti jam 7 malam.

Kibum:

Baiklah :D

'dasar, _dongsaeng Pabo_. Apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku nanti. Jadi Penasaran' Ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

: DiRuangan Dokter Cho ::

Suasana hati Kyu sedang baik saat ini jadi dia merasa bersemangat untuk bekerja, berbeda dengan Kyu, Yesung merasa tidak baik hari ini. Yang terjadi pekerjaan Yesung jadi berantakan sejak pasient pertama datang sampai jam istirahat. Kyu terus memperhatikan Yesung dan melihat ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Sungie Hyung, apa kau sakit? Sejak tadi aku perhatikan kamu tak focus dalam bekerja?" Tanya Kyu lembut

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyu dan hanya menunduk saja

"Jika kau sakit maka pulang dan istirahatlah?" sambung Kyu lagi

Yesung masih diam dan tak bicara, namun tiba-tiba ia menangis.

"Hyungie, kau menangis. Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Bicaralah?" Kyu mulai bingung

Dia hanya menggeleng dan tak berkata apa-apa.

"Bicaralah, Jebal? Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini, Waeyo?" Kyu memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengucapkan sesuatu, "Kim Kibum!"

"Kim Kibum? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai kau menangis?" Kyu melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan memegang kedua pundaknya sambil menatap tajam

"Aku mencintainya, ya Kim Kibum!" ucap Yesung.

'Apa? Tidak mungkin, pasti aku salah dengar' Ucap Kyu dalam hati. Kyu tiba2 lemas dan tak kuasa menatap mata Yesung, seketika suasana hati Kyu berubah 180 derajat.

"Kyuhyun, jeball bantu aku. Bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan dia, hanya berdua dengannya. Aku menangis karena aku bingung kenapa dia selalu jutek padaku. Aku ingin bertanya padanya secara langsung. Jebal Kyu" Ucap Kibum

Kini Kyu yang terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

'Ini mimpikan? Aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Aku ingin bangun!' Rontah Kyu dari dalam hatinya.

"Kyuhyun, Jebal bantu aku! Sekali ini saja. Pada siapa lagi aku harus minta bantuan?" Yesung menatap tajam mata Kyu dengan penuh harap,

Tubuh Kyu lemas rasanya seperti tak memiliki tulang belakang untuk menopang tubuhnya, 'Apa yang harus aku katakan?' Ucap Kyu dalam hati.

"Dokter Cho, jawab aku? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Yesung terus memaksa

"Ne, Arraseo. Aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengan Kim Kibum." Kyu akhirnya menjawab Yesung

"Jinjja?" Jawab Yesung dengan wajah tersenyum

"Ne, biarkan aku ke toilet untuk menghubunginya."

"Ne, Gamsahamnida Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Lokasi Syuting Kibum ::

Hari ini ada pemotretan dan iklan untuk Kibum, jadi dia sangat sibuk, namun ia akan datang tepat waktu untuk menemui Kyuhyun, Dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Manager, usahakan semua beres sebelum pukul 7 malam ini. Kau sudah janji padakukan?"

"Baiklah, mungkin semuanya selesai pukul 5 sore ini. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

"aiz, kau sangat baik padaku manager!"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan menyusahkan aku lagi. Arraseo!"

"Ne, Arraseo!" Balas Kibum dengan senyuman manja

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Dalam Toilet RS ::

Pikiran Kyu kacau, bahkan untuk menangis pun ia tak kuasa. Semua rencananya pagi tadi hancur begitu saja, 'Patah Hati sungguh sangat sakit' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Hari ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk dan aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Siapa yang dapat membangunkan aku sekarang?' Rontah hati Kyu.

:: Ruangan Dokter Cho ::

Setelah Kyu merasa kuat menerima kenyataan hari ini, akhirnya ia masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Dokter, dari mana saja? Aku menunggu mu dari tadi." Buka Yesung dengan pertanyaan

"Mianhae, tadi aku makan siang dulu. Oiya soal Kibum hyung, aku sudah menghubunginya." Jawab Kyu dengan ekspresi datar dan suara rendah.

"Jinjja? Kapan dan dimana?"

"Malam ini pukul 7, di Taman tempat kita berkumpul dulu. Tapi aku bilang padanya, kalo aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan Kamu!"

"Arraseo, Jeongmal Gomawo Kyunie." Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk Kyu.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Taman Tempat mereka janjian ::

Pukul tujuh malam tepat Yesung sampai ditempat janjian mereka, lebih tepatnya tempat janjian Kyu dan Kibum, bukan mereka berdua (Kibum dan Yesung). Pakaian yang dipakai Yesung juga seperti pakaian Kyuhyun karena takut saat Kibum datang yang dilihat bukan Kyu dan dia akan kabur tanpa menemuinya dulu. Yesung juga memilih tempat yang agak gelap dan sedikit cahaya lampu, dia tau jika Kibum adalah public figure. Semua kemungkinnan yang terjadi sudah disiapkan dengan baik, namun sudah setengah jam Yesung menunggu tapi Kibum belum datang juga, meski sedikit kecewa tapi Yesung sabar menunggu. Satu jam kemudian masih saja batang hidung Kibum tidak terlihat, Yesung pun memutuskan untuk Pulang, mungkin dia sibuk dan membatalkan janjinya. Saat Yesung mulai melangkah untuk pergi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang samar-samar.

"Dokter Cho…. Dokter Cho….Kyu…."

Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Suara itu berasal dari belakang, ya, seperti suara Kibum.

"Dokter Cho, Mianhae aku sangat terlambat. Pasti kau marah, percayalah aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Namun tetap saja aku terlambat." Ucap Kibum.

Yesung pun membalikkan badannya, dan melihat sesorang yang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam lengkap dengan Topi dan syal yang juga berwarna hitam. Namun kali ini dia tak memakai kacamata.

Dahi Kibum berkerut, antara percaya dan tidak. Bahwa orang yang dilihatnya bukan Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Yesung, inikah kau? Dimana Kyuhyun, apa dia berbohong padaku?" dengan wajah terkaget-kaget

"Kibum-ssi!" Yesung hanya memangilnya sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Kibum membalikan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi tanpa berkata apapun, saat Kibum ingin melangkahkan kakinya Yesung pun meraih tubuh Kibum dan memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika Kibum diam dan tak bergerak.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lepaskan aku?" Kibum mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yesung, tapi semakin Kibum merontah Yesung semakin kuat memeluknya

"Lima menit, tidak satu menit biarkan seperti ini. Izinkan aku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Yesung mulai berbicara.

"Baik satu menit, katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" balas Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi, itukah namamu sekarang? Wae? Wae? Apa yang salah dengan ku, Kenapa kau kejam padaku." Yesung mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" putus Kibum

"Biarkan aku bicara dalam waktu satu menit saja, jangan menyelaku!" Jawab Yesung lirih

Kibum pun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Yesung. Diapun memegang lengan Yesung lembut sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan Kim Yesung!" Kibum pun mulai lembut berbicara pada Yesung kali ini.

"Benarkah ini Kim Kibum yang bicara?" Yesung masih tidak percaya jika Kibum dapat bicara selembut ini padanya.

"Mianhae, Jika aku membuatmu terluka dengan kata-kataku selama ini. Mian…." Belum selesai Kibum berbicara, Tiba-tiba Yesung mengecup hangat bibir Kibum.

"Aniyo, jangan bicara lagi. Mendengar kata Mianhae dari mulutmu sekali saja sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum

Mata mereka beradu, Kibum mulai memegang pipi Yesung lembut dan bibir Kibum mulai mendekat ke bibir Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung pun menutup matanya, kini kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Kibum dengan lembut dan hati-hati melakukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari Sedari tadi Kyu melihat mereka dan melihat apa yang tidak ingin dia lihat sekarang ia pun membalikan badannya. Entah bagai mana perasaan Kyu sekarang.

TBC

Semua pada protes minta berakhir dengan KyuSung? Kita lihat saja ne. Dan percaya padaku. Gomawo yang uda review ^^

NB: FF ini bener-bener berakhir di ch8 nantinya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Eyes"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ki Bum

Genre: Drama, Sad Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT'? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Cuap-Cuap author Sebenarnya ini fanfiction lama saya, lebih tepatnya ff kedua yang saya buat. Jadi bahasanya masih aneh karena waktu itu baru pengalaman awal2 nulis. FF ini awalnya FF Straight, entah kenapa pas buka2 file FF saya jadi ingin merubahnya jadi YAOI –KyuSung- dan saya hanya mengganti namanya saja. Malas untuk mengetik ulang. Satu lagi, ini pernah saya publish di FB jadi yang merasa uda pernah baca jangan kaget. FF ini tidak lebih dari 8 chapter –Maybe-

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Mianhae, Jika aku membuatmu terluka dengan kata-kataku selama ini. Mian…." Belum selesai Kibum berbicara, Tiba-tiba Yesung mengecup hangat bibir Kibum.

"Aniyo, jangan bicara lagi. Mendengar kata Mianhae dari mulutmu sekali saja sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum

Mata mereka beradu, Kibum mulai memegang pipi Yesung lembut dan bibir Kibum mulai mendekat ke bibir Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung pun menutup matanya, kini kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Kibum dengan lembut dan hati-hati melakukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari Sedari tadi Kyu melihat mereka dan melihat apa yang tidak ingin dia lihat sekarang ia pun membalikan badannya. Entah bagai mana perasaan Kyu sekarang.

.

~Chapter 4~

.

Kyu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan hati yang remuk redam. _'Aku harap ini adalah mimpi, meskipun aku tau ini bukan mimpi'_ hati Kyu berkata dan masih saja matanya memerah juga jalannya yang gontai.

Ketika Kyu baru saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan ciuman mereka dan sedikit mendorong dengan lembut Yesung agar dia menjauh darinya

"_Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae_… aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Hanya saja aku terbawa suasana?" Ucap Kibum merendah dan salah tingkah

"_Waeyo? Wae?_ Aku menikmatinya, dan ini bukan sengajakan?" Tanya Yesung yang sedikit kecewa.

"_Aniyo_, ini tidak benar. _Mianhae_ aku harus pergi!" Ucap Kibum dan membalikan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi

"Tunggu Bummie,,,," Suara Yesung meninggi

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya seketika

"Bummie, apa hatimu terbuat dari batu? Kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Apa kau tega melihatku menangis seperti ini! Dan sebenarnya apa salahku? Hingga kau terus menghindariku?" Ucap Yesung frustasi.

Kibum hanya diam saja dan tetap membelakangi Yesung, lihatlah mata Kibum mulai memerah dan ia mencoba menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh.

"_Saranghae Kim Kibum, Saranghaeyo, Saranghaeyo."_ Yesung benar-benar Frustasi dengan sikap diam Kibum.

'_Aniyo,_ jangan mencintaiku. Biarkan semuanya seperti ini, benci saja aku. Aku tau jika aku itu Pabo. Ya aku memang sangat Pabo. Aku tau Yesungie kau kuat dan pasti bisa menghadapi ini' Kibum berkata dalam hati.

"_Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae_….. aku harus pergi." Ucap Kibum.

Kibum pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"Kibum-ssi…. Kim Kibum…" Teriak Yesung sambil menangis terseduh-seduh

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan buat Kyu, dan itu membuatnya sakit. Ya, Kyu sakit Demam tinggi, sehingga ia tak dapat kerja hari ini. Yesung yang juga terluka karena kejadian semalam, tetap bisa masuk kerja namun dengan wajah yang cemberut dan tidak bergairah. Begitu juga dengan Kibum, dia juga kondisinya kurang baik hari ini. Itu membuat managernya harus membatalkan semua jadwal hari ini.

:: Apartement Kibum ::

"Kau bilangkan tidak akan menyusahkanku lagi, kenapa kau masih saja menyusahkan managermu ini?" buka manager

"_Mianhae_,,, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan manager." Jawab Kibum lemas dan duduk di sofa

"Sudah kau minum obatmu hari ini, jaga kesehatanmu Kibum-ssi."

"_Ne, Arraseo!_ Vitamin-vitamin itu juga sudah aku minum semuanya!"

Manager hanya mengangguk saja, dan manager mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu semalam, jangan kau siksa perasaanmu sendiri, sudah cukup kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri Kibum-ssi!" Ucap manager

Kibum mendengarkan kata-kata manager tapi dia pura-pura acuh tak acuh dan tidak merespon sedikitpun kata managernya. Dia hanya menunduk diam.

"Kau selalu diam dan seolah-olah tak mendengarkanku, jangan kau pendam masalahmu sendiri Kibum-ssi." Manager berkata dengan menepuk pundak Kibum.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tiba-tiba Kibum menjawabnya

"Nikmati hidupmu, Itu saja. Jangan selalu kau berkorban." Nasehat Manager

"Jadi, aku harus menerimanya. _Aniyo,_ kau tau itu tak mungkin manager."

"_Waeyo?_ Tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini kan?"

"_Aniyo, impossible!"_

"Memang susah bicara dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu! Dengarkan aku, hari ini kabarnya Kyu sakit jadi dia tidak bekerja." Ucap Manager dan berdiri dari sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak akan tertipu lagi dengan perkataanmu itu." Jawab Kibum sambil berdiri dari sofa juga.

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya, hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan bukan. Kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Manager, jangan bercanda padaku."

"Aku Pulang!"

"Manager?"

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Kibum yang sangat penasaran pun mencoba menghubungi Kyu tapi ponselnya mati, semakin dia tak acuh semakin dia penasaran.

-Skip-

Kibum sangat sayang pada Kyu, karena berkat dia dan keluarganya Kibum dapat tumbuh dengan baik bahkan dia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya untuk menjadi Dokter ya meski semuanya sekarang telah berubah. Kibum adalah anak dari keluarga miskin yang hidupnya tak tentu, berpindah-pindah dan dibelit banyak hutang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah anak keluarga kaya raya yang selalu dilimpahi keberuntungan. Suatu hari Kibum dan keluarganya diusir dari Kontrakan rumahnya karena tak bisa membayar kontrak, mereka diusir secara tidak hormat dan itu dilakukan didepan mata keluarga Kyuhyun, waktu itu usia Kibum masih 7 tahun. Sejak Kejadian itu Keluarga Kibum diberi rumah oleh keluarga Kyuhyun dan mereka tumbuh bersama. Sejak Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika dan Kyuhyun tetap ingin tinggal di Korea dan mengabdi sebagai dokter, Kyuhyun kini tinggal sendiri di Apartemen. Begitu juga dengan Kibum kini juga tinggal di apartemen yang ada di Seoul dan meninggalkan keluarganya yang ada di Incheon. Kibum selalu berkata dalam hatinya, apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun tetaplah menjadi prioritas utama setelah kedua orang tuanya, ia sadar jika berapapun kebaikan yang ia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun tak dapat membalas kebaikannya dan keluarganya.

Kibum tak dapat diam saja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyu diapartementnya.

:: Apartement Kyuhyun ::

Ting Tung Ting Tung ….

Pintu apartement Kyu terbuka, berarti ada orang didalam.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Kibum yang terheran melihat sosok wanita separuh baya dihadapannya itu

"Saya Pembantu yang bertugas membersihkan dan menjaga rumah ini ketika Dokter Cho tidak ada di tempat!" Jawab wanita separuh baya itu

"Oh, _mianhae._ Berarti Dokter Cho tidak ada ditempat sekarang! Kalo begitu saya permisi."

"_Aniyo_, Tuan ada didalam. Dia sedang demam sekarang. Maaf anda siapa?"

"Sakit?" Wajah Kibum berubah tegang.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Pembantu itu mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Kibum langsung masuk kedalam tanpa permisi dan menuju kamar Kyu.

"Tunggu tuan, anda siapa?" Ucap Bibi heran

Kibum tak memperdulikan ucapan bibi itu dan langsung membuka kamar Kyu.

"Kyu….Kyu…" Ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun terlihat pucat dalam keadaan tidur, Kibum langsung masuk kedalam dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kyu 'Dia benar-benar demam' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Tak berfikir panjang dia pun merawat Kyu dengan caranya, setidaknya Kibum pernah kuliah di kedokteran jadi dia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kyu yang demam pun mengigau dan hanya mengucap kata-kata "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, ini hanya mimpi, tidak, tidak"

Hampir setengah hari Kibum disana dan merawat Kyu,

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau sampai sakit seperti ini. dasar dokter pabo, seharusnya kau merawat orang lain kan bukan dirawat orang lain!" Kibum mengatakan itu didepan Kyu yang tertidur lelap.

"Tuan, _mianhae_ menggangu." Tiba-tiba bibi masuk kedalam kamar.

"_Aniyo_, ada apa bi?" jawab Kibum

"Apa kondisi Tuan Kyuhyun baik?"

"Ne, sepertinya demamnya sudah turun."

"Syukurlah, mianhae tuan saya mau membersihkan kamar ini agar saat tuan Kyu bangun dia melihat ruangannya bersih."

"Biar saya saja bi."

"_Aniyo_ tuan."

"Sudah sini sapunya!" Kibum pun merampas sapu dari tangan bibi

"Tapi tuan…?" bibi jadi bingung

"Sudah bi biar saya yang bersihkan, bibi keluar saja."

"_Ne, Arraseo_!" bibi pun keluar dari kamar Kyu

Saat menyapu ruangan Kyu, Kibum menemukan sebuah buku, 'Buku apa ini?' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Lalu Kibum membukanya, dan …

"_Aniyo_, ini tidak mungkin." Ucap Kibum Kaget.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

"_Aniyo_, tidak mungkin." Ucap Kibum kaget

Tiba-tiba Kibum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, sambil membawa buku itu.

"Tuan sudah selesai menyapu ruangan dokter." Tanya bibi yang kaget tiba-tiba namja itu keluar dari kamar Kyu.

Tanpa menjawab kata-kata bibi dia pun meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Tuan, Tuan mau kemana? Tuan" Tanya bibi

'Dasar orang aneh dan tidak sopan, masuk tiba-tiba dan pergi tiba-tiba' gerutu bibi dalam hati

Saat bibi mau masuk kedalam kamar Kyu,

"Astaga." Ucap bibi kaget karena melihat sesosok manusia muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah pucat dan lemah.

"bibi, kau ada disini?" Ucap Kyu lemas.

"Tuan, kenapa tuan bangun. Mari saya antar kekamar lagi." Bibi pun memapah Kyu untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa bibi yang melakukan ini semua?"

"_Aniyo_, tadi ada _namja_ datang kesini. Bibi tidak mengenalnya tuan, dia sangat tidak sopan datang tiba-tiba dan pergi tiba-tiba. Tapi dia yang merawat tuan dari pagi sampai sore begini!"

"_Namja?_ Pasti dia _Hyung_." Ucap Kyu pelan

"Siapa tuan?"

"_Aniyo, Gomawo_ sudah mengurus rumah. Bibi pulanglah sekarang pasti keluarga sedang menunggu bibi. Saya sudah baikkan kok bi?"

"Tidak apa-apa tuan saya akan disini, kalau perlu saya menginap."

"_Aniyo,_ pulanglah. Masakan saja aku lalu pulang."

"Tapi Tuan?"

"_Palli_, pulanglah bi. Percayalah aku baik-baik saja."

"_Ne,_ tuan jika ada apa-apa hubungi saya."

"_Ne,Arraseo_. Sekali lagi _Jeongmal Gomawo_ bi."

"_Ne_, bibi sudah masak bubur untuk tuan. Segera makan sebelum dingin."

"_Ne, Gomawo_."

Bibi pun pulang meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dirumah, '_Hyung_, kenapa kau pulang sebelum aku sadar? Kalau kau datang sejak pagi, seharusnya kau menungguku sadar? Apa yang aku pikirkan, mungkin saja hyung ada pekerjaan mendadak. Ya pasti! Tapi jika dibolehkan memilih, saat ini aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sakit begini juga karnanya, ya karenanya yang tidak tau apa-apa. Dasar Hyung pabo….pabo….pabo….' Gerutu kyu dalam hati

Ting tung ting tung…. (lamunan kyu pecah oleh suara bel apartementnya)

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Kyu membuka pintu apartementnya, ternyata yang datang adalah Kim Yesung.

"Kau datang? Ada apa?" Ucap Kyu datar

"Kyunnie, aku ingin menjengukmu!" jawab Yesung datar juga

"Kyunnie? Sejak kapan kau pangil aku Kyunnie?" Kyu masih menanggapinya dengan datar

"Benarkah tadi aku memanggilmu Kyunnie? Lupakan saja Dokter Cho!" Yesung mulai kesal dibuatnya

"Baiklah, ada apa kemari Kim Yesung-ssi?" Wajah Kyu tetap datar

"Kau kenapa si dok dari tadi ketus kepadaku? _Wae?_ Apa aku mengganggumu? Baiklah aku pulang. Aku kesini hanya ingin menjengukmu!" Yesung tambah kesal dibuatnya, dan ia mulai berniat pergi.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri' Ucap Kyu dalam Hati.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya kesal tadi pada bibi terbawa hingga sekarang, jangan marah Sungie _hyung._ _Gomawo _sudah mau menjengukku." Kyu mulai beralasan.

"_Ne, gwaechanayo_." Jawab Yesung dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula

"_Chukkae_ untuk hubungan kalian." Ucap Kyu ragu-ragu

"Apa?" Yesung kaget

"_Ne_, kemarin kalian jadiankan? Aku melihatnya." Jawab Kyu

Yesung hanya diam dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo,_ aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Aku datang kesana untuk memastikan jika kalian akan bertemu, dan aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua ber…." Belum selesai Kyu menjelaskan, tiba2 Yesung menangis. Kyuhyun yang tadinya gugup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, langsung berubah bingung melihat Yesung yang menangis.

"_Waeyo_? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Kyu panik kembali.

"_Aniyo,_ aku sangat malu karena kau melihat ku tak berdaya semalam!" Yesung mulai berbicara dan terus menunduk sambil menangis.

"Tak berdaya? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!" Tanya Kyu.

Lalu Yesung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam, Kyu sangat syok dengan penjelasan Yesung. Apa yang dilihatnya kemarin ternyata salah. Kyu pikir setelah berciuman mereka akan jadian tapi kenapa Kibum malah tega melakukan itu. Kyu hanya diam dan tak dapat berbicara lagi. 'Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Hyung, apa dia pabo atau apa dia memang tak menyukai Yesung? Ah aku bisa gila memikirkan ini semua' Kyu terus berkata dalam hatinya.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Kibum menghilang, Kyu dapat kabar dari agensi yang menaungi Kibum yaitu SM Entertaimant bahwa Kibum sekarang ada di Jepang untuk pengambilan gambar adegan drama terbarunya, sebelumnya dia juga ke China dan Paris –juga untuk pengambilan gambar-. SM Entertaiment berkata jika Drama ini sangat special jadi Kibum harus ke beberapa Negara untuk pengambilan adegan. Butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk dia meninggalkan Korea. Kyu merasa sedih dan kecewa mengapa Hyung tak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, 'Hyung ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kau jahat Hyung' Ucap Kyu dalam hati.

:: Taman rumah sakit Seoul ::

Kyu sedang duduk melamun disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada ditaman rumah sakit. Dan Yesung datang dan membuyarkan lamunanya itu.

"Dok kau ada disini, aku mencarimu dari tadi?" Ucap Yesung dan duduk disebelah Kyu

"_Ne?"_ Jawab Kyuhyun datar

"apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini?"

"_Aniyo,_ hanya saja aku sangat merindukan _hyung_!"

"Oh"

"Oh, Kau tak bingung kemana Kibum pergi sekarang? Tiba-tiba dia hilang?"

"Dok, aku tau sekarang Kibumie sedang ada drama barukan? Dia ada di Jepang sekarang, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuknya berada diluar Korea?" Ucap Yesung santai

"Kau tau? Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tau!" Ucap Kyu kaget

"Ne, aku juga tau dari penggemar Kibum."

Kyu hanya menghela nafasnya saja dan tak berkata apa-apa.

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu susah, lupakan masalahku dengan Kibum. Mungkin saat ini aku tak tau apa yang dialaminya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang punya masalah yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan pada kita. Sudah aku pikirkan semuanya, Kibumie tidak pernah berubah baik dulu ataupun sekarang. Jangan membenci atau marah pada dia dok, cukup." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Kyu hanya diam dan menatap tajam Yesung, 'Kau benar-benar mencintai Kim Kibum, aku dapat melihat itu dari matamu. Aku sangat mengenalmu Sunggie.' Hati Kyu berkata.

Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyu tanpa berucap apa-apa. Dalam langkahnya yang pelan dan sedikit gontai tiba-tiba air mata Yesung menetes, 'Kibum-ssi, apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang? Andai aku bisa meminta pada tuhan satu permintaan. Aku hanya ingin satu hal yaitu dapat membaca isi hatimu, bolehkah aku menggantikanmu untuk menangggung bebanmu saat ini.' Yesung mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh.

TBC

Masih ada yang minat baca FF ini? Saya harap masih, dan tidak lupa setelah baca, harap Review jangan jadi silent readers #entar gak bisa boker seharian loh karena kepikiran #Lol

Nae mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan.

Ini KyuSung atau KiSung? Em… Nae juga bingung mau jawab apaan. Pasti ke jawab kok di ep2 akhir. –Bukan jawaban ini mah! hehehe-

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama KiSung? Ada alasan yang membuat Kibum jadi orang yang sedikit munafik. Takdir yang memaksanya melakukan ini.

Apa Kibum juga mencintai Yesung? Ya. Gimana dengan Kyu? Kita liat aja entar.

Ini bukan DC kan? Ah… Molla. Kita liat entar di Ep2 akhir.

Semoga dapat mengurangi penasaran kalian. Gomawo yang uda review ne ^^

NB: Buat pembaca setia FF Secret, nae minta maaf karena mungkin Updatenya agak lama sedikit. Saya harap kalian masih menunggu. Karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak bisa saya tinggal dan nyuri waktu buat ngetik itu ada, tapi sangat minim. Otomatis ide yang ada diotak saya sulit untuk di tuangkan. Dan untuk FF Feeling juga menyusul ne chapter 1 nya. Harapan saya kalian masih mau menunggu ^^

Dan jika ada yang bertanya 'Kenapa FF Your Eyes ini bisa update cepat?' Jawabannya simple karena FF ini sudah ada, tinggal ganti namanya aja.

Oke, Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung :* Annyeong~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Eyes"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ki Bum

Genre: Drama, Sad Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT'? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Cuap-Cuap author Sebenarnya ini fanfiction lama saya, lebih tepatnya ff kedua yang saya buat. Jadi bahasanya masih aneh karena waktu itu baru pengalaman awal2 nulis. FF ini awalnya FF Straight, entah kenapa pas buka2 file FF saya jadi ingin merubahnya jadi YAOI –KyuSung- dan saya hanya mengganti namanya saja. Malas untuk mengetik ulang. Satu lagi, ini pernah saya publish di FB jadi yang merasa uda pernah baca jangan kaget. FF ini tidak lebih dari 8 chapter –Maybe-

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu susah, lupakan masalahku dengan Kibum. Mungkin saat ini aku tak tau apa yang dialaminya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang punya masalah yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan pada kita. Sudah aku pikirkan semuanya, Kibumie tidak pernah berubah baik dulu ataupun sekarang. Jangan membenci atau marah pada dia dok, cukup." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Kyu hanya diam dan menatap tajam Yesung, 'Kau benar-benar mencintai Kim Kibum, aku dapat melihat itu dari matamu. Aku sangat mengenalmu Sunggie.' Hati Kyu berkata.

Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyu tanpa berucap apa-apa. Dalam langkahnya yang pelan dan sedikit gontai tiba-tiba air mata Yesung menetes, 'Kibum-ssi, apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang? Andai aku bisa meminta pada tuhan satu permintaan. Aku hanya ingin satu hal yaitu dapat membaca isi hatimu, bolehkah aku menggantikanmu untuk menangggung bebanmu saat ini.' Yesung mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh.

.

~Chapter 5~

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, Kyu mendapat kabar bahwa Kibum sudah kembali dari Syuting-nya yang lama. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyu datang ke Apartemen Kibum untuk menemuinya.

:: Apartement Kibum ::

Manager membuka pintu apartement Kibum, ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Mana _Hyung_?"

"Kibum-ssi, dia ada dikamarnya!"

Tanpa basa-basi Kyu langsung masuk kekamar Kibum. Saat itu Kibum sedang ganti baju dan dia tau ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Manager, kau sangat tidak sopan. aku sedang ganti baju sekarang jadi jangan masuk!" Ucap Kibum. Dia pikir manager yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Hyung!"_

'Suara itu bukan suara manager' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Seketika dia pun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Wajah Kibum kaget

"_Hyung!_ Apa ini kau? Benar ini kau?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Kau jahat _hyung_, tak bisakah kau memberi tahuku jika kau akan pergi. Apa sulit menghubungiku? Apa aku sudah tak kau butuhkan lagi? Ap…."

"_Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae_ sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"_Mian_, Cuma itukah? Bukan itu yang aku butuhkan. Susahkah untukmu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

"Semuanya yang ingin kau katakan."

"tapi tak ada yang ingin kukatakan. _Jeongmal!"_

"Yesung? apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Apa _Hyung?_ Kau harus menjelaskannya?"

"_Wae?"_

"_Hyung_ cukup membuat Yesung menangis, cukup membuatnya terluka, tidak bisakah kau mencintainya?"

"Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang?"

"Ne, aku sadar. Aku tau hyung kau juga mencintainya kan?"

"Cukup!" bentak Kibum

"Hyung, berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, berhenti menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku bilang cukup."

"Hyung, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Ka….." belum selesai Kyu bicara tiba-tiba Kibum memukul Kyu sampai jatuh dilantai. Kyu yang kaget seketika diam, seolah tak merasakan rasa sakit pukulan itu. Lebih dari itu dia tak percaya apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu.

"Aku bilang cukup, kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku." Kibum pun pergi dari ruangan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kyu sendirian didalam kamarnya.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Kibum keluar dari kamar itu…

"Ada apa ribu-ribut? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya manager

Tapi Kibum tak menghiraukan ucapan Manager dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Kibum-ssi tunggu!" manager berteriak tapi tetap saja Kibum pergi.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu' ucap manager dalam hati, kemudian ia pun masuk kedalam kamar Kibum dan melihat Kyu duduk di lantai dengan sudut bibir sebelah kiri mengeluarkan darah.

"Dokter Cho, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya manager dengan raut wajah prihatin sambil mengangkat Kyu.

"Aniyo. Lepaskan tanganku, permisi aku harus pulang." Kyu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Manager Kibum. Kemudian Kyu pergi dari apartemant Kibum dengan raut wajah kesal.

:: Apartement Kyuhyun ::

Setelah insiden itu, Kyu langsung menuju apartementnya. Dengan wajah kesal dan sedikit menahan rasa sakit diapun naik kelantai 52 untuk menuju apartementnya, ternyata didepan pintu apartementnya ada Yesung yang menunggu sejak tadi.

"Sungie Hyung, kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyu dengan sedikit menunduk berusaha menutupi luka di bibirnya. Yesung pun menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah tersenyum manis namun itu hanya sejenak setelah melihat wajah Kyu dia pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dokter Cho ada apa dengan bibirmu?"

"Aniyo, ini hanya luka kecil. Sudah lama kau disini? masuklah!" Ucap Kyu sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

Yesung pun mengobati luka Kyu dengan sabar dan hati-hati.

"Ini bukan luka parah yang harus diobati!"

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan luka parah, jika infeksi bagaimana dok!"

"Gomawo, ada apa kau kemari? Ada yang pentingkah sampai kau menungguku didepan apartement?"

"Ne, aku mendapat kabar baik dok!"

"Apa itu?"

Yesung pun mengeluarkan surat pengumuman, disana tertulis. Surat Pelatihan dokter sedunia selama 3 bulan di Inggris.

"Jinjjayo? Apa ini benar?"

"Ne, Dokter Cho terpilih dari 10 dokter seluruh dunia untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini dok! Cukkaeyo!"

Kyu hanya tersenyum karena setiap ia mencoba melebarkan mulutnya selalu rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan. Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk Kyu dengan Lembut.

"Jeongmal Gomawo dokter cho. Berkat dokter saya akan mendapatkan suatu pengalaman yang pasti akan tak terlupakan?"

"maksudmu?"

"Aku juga akan ikut bersamamu, disini tertulis Dokter Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung."

"Jeongmal?"

Kyu masih tak percaya dan coba membacanya lagi, ternyata benar mereka berdua akan pergi bersama.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Ada waktu seminggu untuk mereka sebelum berangkat ke Inggris. Saat hari itu tiba Kyu yang masih marah pada Kibum membuatnya tak berpamitan pada Kibum. Tapi jauh didalam lubuk hati Kyu dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kibum terakhir kalinya sebelum ia ke Inggris, Lagi-lagi keegoan mereka berdua lebih hebat dari perasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Kibum tau dari manager jika Kyu akan berangkat ke Inggris hari ini, namun Kibum yang keras kepala juga tak mau menemuinya secara langsung.

"Datanglah kesana, minta maaf padanya dan bilang ini semua salahmu. Dia akan pergi selama tiga bulan, apa kau tak merindukannya?"

"Aku akan datang tanpa menemuinya!"

"Wae?"

:: Bandara Incheon ::

Kyuhyun sedang bersalaman dengan orang-orang yang mengantarnya untuk pergi ke Inggris hari ini, tapi sebenarnya dia juga sedang mencari-cari dimana hyungnya itu. Nampak dari kejauhan Kibum sedang memperhatikan Kyu, ya dia datang namun tak mau menemui Kyu.

"Selamat jalan Dokter Cho, bertemu lagi tiga bulan kedepan!" Ucap salah satu dokter yang mengantarnya.

"Gamshahamnida!" Kyu menunduk 90 derajat. Tapi Kyu tetap tak focus pandangannya karena masih mencari Hyungnya.

'Hyung kau tak datang untuk memberiku selamat, kau benar-benar tega padaku' Kyu berkata dalam hatinya.

'Namdongsaeng kesayanganku selamat atas prestasimu yang sangat membanggakan itu, hati-hati dijalan dan semoga sukses' Ucap Kibum dalam hatinya. Lalu dia berniat meninggalkan bandara, tiba-tiba manager menahan Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana? Mari kita temui Kyu sekarang!"

"Aniyo, dia juga tidak mencarikukan. Mari kita pulang manager!" lalu Kibum meninggalkan bandara diikuti managernya.

Yesung tau jika Dokter Cho sedang gelisah sekarang.

"Dokter kau mencari Kibum-ssi?"

"Aniyo, siapa yang mencarinya. Mari kita segera naik pesawat."

"Dokter percayalah jika Kibum-ssi sangat sayang padamu, jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak membencinya?"

"Mari kita naik pesawat!"

Kyu sangat marah selalu Kibum saja yang ada dipikiran Yesung.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Selama tiga bulan ini Kibum terus melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai artis, bahkan sekarang waktu kerja Kibum lebih padat dari biasanya. Waktu istirahatnya sangat sedikit, manager sudah memperingatkannya namun Kibum tak perduli dia terus menandatangani kontrak kerja baru.

"Kibum-ssi apa yang kamu lakukan? Biasanya kau paling selektif dalam menandatangani kontrak kerja, tapi kali ini bukan dirimu yang aku kenal! Wae?" Tanya manager

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum waktuku habis." Jawab Kibum santai

"Apa kau sudah Babo atau memang benar-benar Babo? Kalau kau marah, kalau kau sakit hati, lampiaskan semuanya pada manager mu ini. jangan kau pendam sendirian!"

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja manager, mungkin kau benar aku sudah Babo sekarang."

"Cukup, hentikan semuanya sekarang atau kau akan benar-benar berakhir sekarang?"

Manager dan Kibum terus berdebat masalah kontrak, tapi tetap saja sang artis yang menang. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Kibum terus saja bekerja sampai-sampai dia lupa akan kondisi kesehatannya. Setiap selesai mendatangi acara di stasiun TV yang satu ke stasiun TV yang lain, dia selalu merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah. 'Aniyo, aku harus bertahan.' Hati Kibum selalu bicara seperti itu untuk menguatkan dirinya. Hingga Kibum berada dititik lemah tubuhnya, ya terakhir kali Kibum syuting variety show dia pingsan di saat siaran sedang On dan ini acara Live. Semua mata tertuju pada Kibum, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tak percaya jika idolannya itu pingsan ketika acara berlangsung. Acara dibatalkan detik itu juga, Kibum yang pingsan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk pertolongan pertama, semua media berbondong-bondong untuk mendapatkan berita terupdate dari pingsannya Kibum.

:: Didalam Mobil Ambulans::

"Kibum-ssi kau kenapa? Sadarlah? Aku mohon bertahanlah! Belum saatnya seperti ini." Manager terus menggenggam tangan Kibum sambil menangis.

Manager tau bahwa berita ini tidak boleh muncul ke permukaan, dengan sigap manager meminta asistennya untuk mencarikan mobil ambulans berplat nomor sama dan bentuk yang sama persis seperti mobil yang ditumpanginya, dan menyuruh asistennya berpapasan disuatu jalan sepi sehingga mobil mereka dapat bertukar dan mengelabuhi semua orang tak terkecuali pihak SM Entertaiment. Sesuai rencana semuanya berjalan lancar, kini Kibum dibawah kerumah sakit yang dapat dipastikan tidak ada yang tau kecuali orang-orang yang terlibat didalamnya. Namun Kibum masih berada di Seoul, di rumah sakit itu juga sudah ada dokter pribadinya. Dengan Uang apapun bisa dilakukan bukan.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Berbagai media sudah datang ke Rumah Sakit yang membawa Kibum pergi. Namun tak satupun pihak Management yang menaungi Kibum mengadakan Konfrensi pers terkait berita ini, karena pihak media ingin berita ini secepatnya di konfirmasi agar besok dapat menjadi trending topic.

:: Dalam Rumah Sakit yang didatangi banyak media ::

"Mana Kibum-ssi?" Tanya salah satu staf SM

"Kami juga tidak tau, yang dibawah kerumah Sakit ini bukan Kibum?" jawab salah satu suster dirumah sakit itu

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tambah salah satu staf SM

_Skip_

Pihak SM Entertaiment sangat marah besar karena tiba-tiba Kibum menghilang dan managernya juga tidak dapat dihubungi, mereka bingung harus berkata apa pada media. Keesokan harinya berita Kibum pingsan menjadi Trending Topik diberbagai media baik local maupun internasional. Bahkan di facebook dan twitter pun juga ramai pemberitaan tentang Kibum. Semua Orang membicarakannya, Snow White (sebutan penggemar Kibum) terus berada di depan rumah sakit sambil menangis dan mengharapkan kesehatan Kibum. Sedangkan pihak SM belum memberi konfirmasi resmi terkait sakitnya Kibum, itu membuat media gerah. Sudah tiga hari masih saja belum ada tanggapan dari SM terkait sakitnya Kibum, itu membuat media berasumsi sesuka hati mereka.

Berita menjadi heboh hampir sepekan terakhir, ini karena tidak ada konfirmasi resmi. Berita simpang siur bahwa Kibum menderita penyakit mematikan dan lain sebagainya. Kini Kibum menjadi orang yang paling dicari di Korea, karena sudah sepekan dia menghilang tanpa konfirmasi resmi dari manager dan pihak SM Entertaiment. Semua fans Kibum yang diberi nama Snow White berdemo didepan kantor SM dan menginap berhari hari demi mendengarkan berita keberadaan Kibum.

Karena merasa terintimidasi akhirnya pihak SM muncul dan bicara pada public bahwa Kibum sudah sembuh sekarang namun ia belum dapat ditemui karena kondisinya masih Lemah. Tetap saja Mereka tidak puas dengan jawaban pihak SM sebelum melihat Kibum secara langsung. Sebenarnya pihak SM juga tidak tau dimana Kibum sekarang, hanya saja mereka ingin meyakinkan Media. Ya yang tau keberadaan Kibum hanya manager dan orang-orang yang terlibat didalamnya.

"Sebenarnya dimana mereka? Tanpa kabar, tanpa alasan, tanpa kejelasan." Salah satu petinggi SM marah

"Entahlah, saya akan berusaha mencari mereka secepatnya."

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Dalam Pesawat ::

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung pulang dari Inggris, jelas mereka tidak tau menahu tentang kondisi Korea sekarang. Dalam Pesawat terlihat Yesung sedang tidur lelap, namun Kyu masih terjaga dan melihat kearah luar jendela sambil melamun. Mereka berdua duduk dalam satu baris dan bersebelahan.

Flashback

Seminggu sebelum Kim Yesung pergi ke Inggris, Kibum menemui Yesung untuk membicarakan sesuatu di rumah Yesung.

"Kibum-ssi, kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Jawab Kibum, kali ini Kibum berbicara dengan lembut sekali.

"Apa? Jangan bilang sesuatu yang menyebalkan?"

"Kau akan ke Inggriskan dengan Kyu?"

"Ne, kau tau?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk, dan menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yesung sambil menerima buku itu.

"Bukalah?" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum

Yesung pun melihat depan buku itu, buku bersampulkan warna biru laut dan ada tulisan besar bertinta putih ^Kyuhyun Story^

"Apa ini buku harian Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne, bukalah?"

Yesung membukanya dan didalam buku itu berisikan foto-fotonya lengkap dengan puisi-puisi cinta. Yesung merasa tak asing dengan puisi-puisi yang di bacanya sekarang.

"Ini?"

"Ne, kau ingat apa itu?" Tanya Kibum

Yesung tertegun dan diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan pura-pura melupakannya?"

"Aniyo. Aku sangat ingat, maksudmu apa memberikan ini padaku?"

"Selama ini orang yang selalu mengagumimu terbuktikan bukan aku tapi dia Kyuhyun?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai orang yang selama ini memberimu puisi cinta itukan?"

"Aku tau apa maksud perkataanmu Kibum-ssi!"

"Yesungie, aku mohon lupakan semua tentang kita dan cintailah Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, dulu aku memang mencintai orang misterius itu, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Yesung, Jebal abaikan aku anggap aku tak pernah ada didunia ini, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Rasanya sakit!"

"Jika kau sakit telah melukaiku, jangan lukai aku lagi. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

Mata mereka beradu saat berbicara, Kibum kali ini bicara sangat lembut bahkan matanya memerah, Yesung pun juga meneteskan air mata saat bicara.

"Cinta? Aku tak memerlukannya lagi. Biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini saja?"

"Kibum-ssi apa yang sebenarnya yang ada didalam pikiranmu?"

"Kau ingin tau? Sebentar lagi kau akan tau, tapi aku mohon cintai Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Kau benar-benar pabo, pabo, pabo." Yesung terus menangis dan memumukul-mukul Kibum.

"Ya, aku memang pabo, pukul saja aku sesukamu. Sampai kau puas."

"Kibum-ssi….." Yesung terus menangis dan memukul Kibum sampai ia melemah dan jatuh ke bawah, Kibum mengangkatnya dan mendudukannya kekursi.

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae hanya membuatmu susah, aku harus pulang sekarang!" Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kibum-ssi tunggu…tunggu…"

_Flashback end_

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Dalam Pesawat terlihat Yesung sedang tidur lelap dan dia mimpi itu lagi, ya mimpi dimana Kibum menemuinya di rumah, namun Kyu masih terjaga dan melihat kearah luar jendela sambil melamun.

'Hyung aku pulang, apa kau akan menyambutku? Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Atau bahkan kau sudah tak perduli padaku' Ucap Kyu dalam hati sambil melamun.

Tiba-tiba Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya tepat disaat dia berkata pada Kibum tunggu, lamunan Kyu pecah dibuatnya karena Yesung bangun tiba-tiba dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa? Lihatlah wajahmu berkeringat seperti itu? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniyo, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak!" balas Yesung.

"Ow, hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin."

"Wae?"

"Sudah lupakan dan tidur kembali sana! Perjalanan masih lumayan lama." perintah Kyu

Lalu Yesung mencoba untuk tidur kembali, dalam hati dia berkata 'Ada apa denganmu Kim Ki Bum? Sungguh perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Sudah seminggu ini aku selalu memimpikanmu?'

Yesung yang tadinya mencoba tidur, bangun lagi. Dan Kyu yang mencoba ingin tidur, dikejutkan oleh suara Yesung.

"Aku tak bisa tidur dok, Jeongmal?" Colek Yesung pada Kyu, sontak Kyu yang tadinya mau tidur langsung bangun.

"Aizz, kau ini mengagetkanku saja!"

"Mianhae, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa tidur."

Tiba-tiba Kyu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah coklat manis yang dibungkus cantik. Diberikan Coklat itu pada Yesung.

"Kata Orang Coklat dapat menenangkan hati, cepat makanlah biar kau tenang." Ucap Kyu dan memberikan coklat itu pada Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makan coklat ini denganku." Lalu Yesung membagi coklat itu menjadi dua dan diberikan pada Kyu.

"Baiklah." Kyu menerima Coklat pemberian Yesung. Sekarang mereka sedang makan Coklat bersama, benar apa kata Kyu kini hati Yesung sedikit baikkan.

Dalam hati Soo Ra berkata 'Dasar Dokter Pabo, kenapa kau tak bicara tentang perasaanmu padaku dulu. Ya dulu jauh sebelum hati ini menjadi milik Kibum, mungkin tidak ada hati yang terluka. Ini semua memang salahmu!' saat melamun Yesung tak sadar jika kini matanya sedang memandang Kyu.

"Apa aku setampan itu, sampai kau tak lepaskan pandanganmu yang sejak tadi melihatku?" Ucap Kyu yang membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Apa? Aish, PDmu kumat dok?" Jawab Yesung yang pipinya jadi seperti tomat.

"Tapi memang benar begitu kan? Lihat pipimu jadi merah?" Ucap Kyu.

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu."

"Lihatlah!"

"Aniyo…" Yesung sedikit menjerit, dan itu membuat Beberapa orang didalam pesawat terbangun dan berkata "Jangan berisik" seketika mereka diam dibuatnya, muka mereka berdua memerah. Yesung mulai memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang sensitive bagi Kyu.

"Dokter Cho, apa kau masih marah pada Bummie?"

Kyu yang tadinya senang hatinya berubah jadi sedikit kesal 'Hyung lagi Hyung lagi, sekali saja tak membicarakannya apa tidak bisa?' Ucap Kyu dalam hati.

"Kau diam, berarti kau masih marah. Aku mohon jangan marah padanya Dok, dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia…." Belum selesai Yesung bicara, Kyu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Cukup, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Kyu dengan nada sedikit keras. Dia pun memunggungi Yesung dan menutup matanya.

'Hyung, entahlah apa aku marah padamu atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, mendengar Yesungie memanggil namamu aku sangat marah.' Ucap Kyu dalam hati

'Kyuhyunie aku harap kau tak marah atau membencinya. Dia sangat menyayangimu jauh dari apa yang kau dan aku pikirkan' Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

Semenjak itu didalam pesawat Yesung dan Kyu hanya tidur tanpa berkomunikasi.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Rumah Sakit tempat Kibum berada sekarang :: (waktu yang sama)

Sejak Kibum dibawah kerumah sakit sampai satu minggu berjalan, sebenarnya kondisi Kibum bisa dibilang tidak baik, bahkan dia belum sadarkan diri hampir tiga hari lamanya namun kini Kibum sudah sadar dan mulai stabil kondisinya. Manager sangat khawatir, keputusannya untuk menyembunyikan Kibum sangat tepat, meskipun dia merasa sedih dengan pemberitaan media yang seolah-olah menyudutkan pihak SM Entertaiment dan dirinya. Manager sangat takut untuk menghubungi pihak SM Entertaiment, sungguh sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada management.

"Manager, mianhae." Kibum mulai dapat berbicara namun dengan nada yang sangat pelan

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memarahimu Kibum-ssi, tapi selalu tak berdaya melihatmu!" ucap manager.

Kibum tersenyum, walaupun dia masih memakai alat bantu pernafasaan yang membuat mulutnya tak terlihat namun manager dapat melihat senyumnya itu.

TBC

Pasti uda tau ne, mau kemana arah jalan ceritanya? Oke, Review ne ^^

Gomawo yang uda review di Chapter sebelumnya.

Tebar Kiss Bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Your Eyes"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ki Bum

Genre: Drama, Sad Romance, YAOI

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya tentang cinta segitiga yang rumit. Hey, kau bilang 'HANYA' tapi kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi 'RUMIT'? Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan Cinta ini?

Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF YAOI sebaiknya jangan membaca. Dan satu lagi, ini Unofficial Pair jadi jangan bash saya karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Dan saya adalah seorang KyuSung Shipper.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Cuap-Cuap author Sebenarnya ini fanfiction lama saya, lebih tepatnya ff kedua yang saya buat. Jadi bahasanya masih aneh karena waktu itu baru pengalaman awal2 nulis. FF ini awalnya FF Straight, entah kenapa pas buka2 file FF saya jadi ingin merubahnya jadi YAOI –KyuSung- dan saya hanya mengganti namanya saja. Malas untuk mengetik ulang. Satu lagi, ini pernah saya publish di FB jadi yang merasa uda pernah baca jangan kaget. FF ini tidak lebih dari 8 chapter –Maybe-

Happy Reading ^^

.

~Sebelumnya~

.

"Manager, mianhae." Kibum mulai dapat berbicara namun dengan nada yang sangat pelan

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memarahimu Kibum-ssi, tapi selalu tak berdaya melihatmu!" ucap manager.

Kibum tersenyum, walaupun dia masih memakai alat bantu pernafasaan yang membuat mulutnya tak terlihat namun manager dapat melihat senyumnya itu.

.

~Chapter 6~

.

"Jeongmal Mianhae manager."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi, awas kalau kau tidak patuh padaku lagi."

Manager meninggalkannya sendirian, sebenarnya manager ingin lama melihat Kibum namun melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya tak dapat menahan air matanya. 'Kibum-ssi, cepatlah pulih Jebal. Jangan terlihat tak berdaya seperti ini' Ucap Manager dalam hati. Ya manager tak sadar telah meneteskan air mata. Diluar ruangan itu manager terus menangis sambil duduk diatas kursi tunggu dengan posisi menunduk, tiba-tiba dokter pribadi Kibum muncul.

"Manager, kau baik-baik saja?" Berdiri didepan manager

"Dokter, mianhae." Ucap manager sambil mengusap matanya

"Aniyo, tak perlu minta maaf. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius manager." Ucap Dokter.

Raut wajah manager langsung berubah 180 derajat. Seolah-olah dunia ini akan Runtuh saja buatnya.

"Serius? Apa itu dok!" Ucap manager gugup.

"Mari kita bicarakan didalam ruangan saya saja." Lanjut Dokter.

_Skip_

Ya sudah hampir 5 tahun Kibum menderita penyakit kanker Otak stadium tiga, namun sakit itu dapat ditekan dengan konsumsi obat-obatan yang setiap hari diminum Kibum selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Walaupun mahal harga obat itu namun buat Kibum itu bukan barang mahal, karena harta melimpah yang dimilikinya dari pekerjaannya menjadi artis. Tidak ada yang tau kecuali manager dan Dokter pribadi Kibum jika ia menderita sakit kanker Otak, bahkan pihak SM Entertaiment tidak tau masalah ini. Namun masalah yang membelitnya enam bulan terakhir ini membuatnya tak mengkonsumsi obat-obat itu, bahkan managernya tak tau. Setiap kali dia disuruh meminum obatnya selalu dibuangnya obat itu ke dalam toilet. Semuanya menjadi fatal setelah Kibum tau bahwa Kyuhyun adiknya itu juga mencintai Kim Yesung. Ya jika disuruh memilih, Kibum tidak bisa memilih diantara dua orang yang dicintainya itu, maka satu-satunya cara yaitu dia harus lenyap dari dunia ini. Pemikiran yang Bodoh bukan? jeongmal baboya dari seorang Kim Kibum. Dia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk bahagia jika orang-orang disekelilingnya yang selalu membuatnya menjadi orang beruntung didunia ini tak bahagia. Selalu saja orang lain yang ada didalam pikirannya. Kini kondisi Kibum sungguh sangat fatal, obat-obatan yang sudah menjadi hal wajib itu disia-siakannya begitu saja.

"Dokter bisa kah kau menolongnya? Jebal. Berapa pun biayanya pasti akan aku bayar dok."Ucap manager serius

"Aniyo, bukan itu yang saya mau. Sekarang hanya semangat hidup yang dibutuhkan Kibum, seperti dulu saat dia divonis menderita kanker otak stadium tiga. Semangat juga yang membuatnya bertahan hingga 5 tahun terakhir. Itu yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang." Tambah Dokter.

"Baiklah dok akan aku cari dimana semangat Kibum sekarang." Ucap manager lemas.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Bandara Incheon ::

Mereka berdua telah sampai di bandara Incheon, cukup lelah perjalannan yang mereka lakukan. Sambutan begitu meriah dari para dokter dan staf rumah sakit Seoul, membuat Kyu dan Yesung merasa terharu.

"Jeongmal Gomawo semua." Ucap Kyu Sambil membungkuk 90 derajat

Kyu dan Yesung mendapat karangan bunga dari direktur Rumah sakit.

"Selamat atas prestasimu yang membanggakan ini dokter Cho!" Ucap direktur rumah sakit

"Gamshahamnida!"Balas Kyu Sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau juga suster Kim, dapat menjadi patner yang baik untuk dokter Cho adalah suatu kebanggaan."Ucap direktur rumah sakit

"Gamshahamnida." Balas Yesung Sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Apa kalian lelah melakukan perjalanan panjang ini?" Tanya Direktur

"Aniyo, kami sangat menikmatinya." Balas Kyu

"Baiklah biar staf kami mengantarkan anda pulang sekarang?"

"Mianhae, bolehkah saya menyetir sendiri dan membawa suster bersama saya?"

"Apa anda yakin ingin menyetir sendiri?"

"Ne. Bolehkah?"

"Dokter anda yakin?" Yesung membisiki Kyu dengan pelan

"Ne, malas sekali di kelilingi banyak orang seperti ini. Aku ingin menemui Hyung dulu! Apa kau senang." Jawab Kyu dengan berbisik-bisik pula.

"Ah, ne. Arraseo!" Senyum Yesung mengembang.

"Bagaimana? Bolehkah saya menyetir sendiri. Karena saya ingin menemui seseorang dulu sebelum pulang." Tanya Kyu lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini kunci mobilnya. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap direktur sambil menyerahkan kunci itu.

"Ne, Gomawo. Kalo begitu saya permisi dulu, dan Gamshahamnida sudah menyambut kami dengan sangat meriah."

"Ne cheonmanayo!"

"Annyeong."

Kyu dan Yesung langsung meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang itu untuk menuju mobilnya.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Dalam ruangan dimana Kibum dirawat ::

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Tanya manager.

"Aku merasa sangat baik manager." Kibum tersenyum, kali ini dia bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melepas bantuan pernafasan itu. Namun kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Manager sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi Kibum sekarang.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, jeongmal manager."

Hati manager seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh duri, bahkan lebih sakit lagi.

"Apa perlu aku hubungi Kyuhyun untuk menemuimu Kibum-ssi?"

"Aniyo, tepati janjimu sampai akhir manager."

"Ne, Arraseyo. Tapi kau juga harus menepati janjimu?"

Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan manager dan dia hanya tertunduk lemas. Manager tau dia sekarang sedang menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang luar biasa itu. Manager ingin sekali menangis melihat Kibum yang tak berdaya seperti ini, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menangis didepan Kibum. Seharusnya manager harus lebih kuat dari Kibum.

"Aku tak apa manager, Jeongmal! Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kibum tetap tersenyum.

'Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti ini Kibum-ssi. Aku tau cepat atau lambat aku akan melihatmu seperti ini, tapi sungguh aku belum siap' Ucap manager dalam hati sambil menatap Kibum dalam.

"Manager, wae? Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Ucap Kibum yang memecahkan lamunan manager.

"Aniyo, aku punya sesuatu untukmu?" Ucap manager sambil menghela nafas. Ia juga mengeluarkan HPnya dari dalam sakunya.

"Apa ini manager?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

Manager memutar video yang isinya tentang Snow White (Fans Kibum) yang berdemo di kantor SM Entertaiment. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan idolanya Kibum Oppa. Terlihat di video itu mereka menangis mencari idolanya, yang merekam ini semua adalah asisten manager Kibum. Melihat itu Kibum tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata dalam diam lalu dia menutup matanya sejenak. Manager melihat itu, dan ia berkata.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh untuk mereka, apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka?"

"Manager."

"Ne."

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mendandani aku supaya terlihat segar dan aku akan melakukan selca dan akan ku share via twitter, aku tak ingin mereka khawatir. Jebal!"

Manager tak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum, tak terpikir olehnya akan hal seperti itu. Ya inilah Kibum orang yang paling Babo didunia menurut manager, tak pernah ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Selalu orang lain yang diutamakannya, sungguh itu membuat manager semakin ingin menangis.

"Baiklah, aku tanyakan ke dokter dulu kondisimu. Jika memungkinkan akan ku lakukan."

"Aniyo, aku tau kondisi ku manager. Tanpa perlu persetujuan dokter, mari kita lakukan." Ucap Kibum sambil menarik tangan Managernya agar tak menemui Dokter, Kibum tau jika manager bicara pada dokter maka rencananya akan gagal.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, Manager mendandani Kibum seolah-olah dia dalam kondisi sehat saat ini. Kibum sering sekali memegang kepalanya, seakan dia ingin tidur.

"Kau yakin masih sanggup."

"Ne, jeongmal!"

Lalu Kibum melakukan Selca. Selesai semuanya Kibum lalu membagi fotonya di Twitter dengan tiga foto dirinya yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia juga menulis pesan yang isinya ^Aku sudah sehat sekarang, lihatlah aku dari before yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan after yang memakai pakaian biasa. Hari ini aku akan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Terima kasih Snow White yang selalu mengkhawatirkan ku. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan sakit sepertiku^

Ya, hanya selang beberapa detik saja. Berita Kibum semakin menjadi heboh di internet namun kali ini adalah berita positif. Senyum manis mengembang dari bibir Kibum,

"Setidaknya semuanya jadi lebih baik sekarang." Ucap Kibum lirih

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Dalam Mobil Dokter Cho ::

"Akhirnya kita selamat dari kerumunan orang-orang berisik itu." Ucap Dokter Cho

"Aish, kau ini dok. Bukannya bangga malah tak suka." Jawab Yesung.

"Mereka terlalu suka basa-basi, aku tak suka itu."

"Baiklah, kita jadi ke rumah Kim Kibum?"

"Ne, kau senang. Tapi aku takut kita tak bertemu dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghubunginya dulu?"

"Aniyo, aku ingin memberi Hyung kejutan."

"Araseyo!"

Mereka berhenti dilampu merah, lalu Dokter Cho sengaja membuka jendela mobilnya. Karena berita Kibum masih menjadi Trending topic di korea jadi penjual Koran dan majalah yang berjualan dipinggir jalan masih menjual majalah yang cover depannya wajah Kibum. Bahkan tertulis jelas ^Kibum aktor papan atas mengidap penyakit mematikan^.

Kyuhyun yang membuka jendela mobilnya tak sengaja melihat majalah itu.

"Apa?" Kyu melihat kearah luar jendela dengan Ekspresi kaget.

"Ada apa dokter cho?" Yesung pun kaget dibuatnya dan melihat kearah itu.

Mereka berdua kaget dan melongo diarah yang sama, bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika lampu sudah menjadi hijau. Klakson mobil yang ada dibelakangnya terus berbunyi, sampai salah seorang pengemudi turun dan memecahkan lamunan mereka.

"Hai pemuda, tidak kah kau lihat lampu sudah hijau." Sambil menggedor-gedor kaca mobil.

"Mianhae."

Kyu lalu mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit kepinggir untuk memakirkan mobilnya dan ia memanggil tukang Koran yang berjualan itu.

"Maaf, berita dalam majalah itu apa benar?"

"Ow, berita Kibum actor terkenal ini? Iya beritanya sudah Heboh sepekan ini, majalah ini paling laris dicari pembeli tuan. Apa kau belum tau berita ini?"

"Aniyo, apakah ini bukan gossip semata?"

"Berita ini muncul karena tiba-tiba Kibum menghilang, kenapa saya harus cerita pada anda?"

"Wae?"

"kalau ingin tau beritanya? ayo beli majalah ini tuan?"

"Wae? Aniyo." Kyu masih syok melihat berita itu. Yesung bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Bagaimana mau beli ma…." Belum selesai pedagang itu bicara Kyu langsung menyetir mobilnya dan tak menghiraukan apa kata pedagang itu.

"Hai, dasar tidak sopan. Main kabur aja." Pedagang itu ngomel-ngomel karena sudah dibuat kesal oleh Kyu.

Kyu terus mengemudikan Mobil itu dengan cukup kencang.

"Yesungie cepat hubungi manager hyung sekarang. Aku ingin tau dimana dia dirawat?"

"Ne, tapi aku tak tau nomor nya dok."

"Ada didalam saku celanaku, ambillah?"

Kyu terus mengemudikan mobilnya secara tidak stabil karena pikirannya sudah mulai kacau.

'Hyung, semoga berita ini tidak benar. Aku mohon Hyung' hati kyu terus berucap seperti itu

"Cepat hubungi managernya."

"Ne, tetaplah konsentrasi menyetir. Mungkin ini hanya gossip saja"

"Araseyo, tapi tetap saja aku ingin mendengar berita itu langsung dari manager hyung."

Yesung mencoba menghubungi Manager Kibum tapi selalu "Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif"

"Dok HPnya tidak aktif, aku sudah mencobanya berkali kali."

"Coba terus siapa tau kau salah."

"Tetap lihat arah depan dok."

"Arraseo."

"Tetap tidak bisa dok."

Tiba-tiba Kyu yang kesal menarik HPnya dari tangan Yesung.

"Mana biar aku yang menghubungi." Ucap Kyuhyun

Saat Kyu mencari nomor HP manager di Kontaknya dia mulai tidak konsentrasi melihat jalan. Matanya terpecah antar melihat HPnya dan melihat jalan. Namun kecepatan mobilnya semakin kencang. Dan…..

"Dokter awas…" Teriak Yesung

Saat Kyu melihat kearah depan ternyata ada seorang anak yang sedang menyebrang jalan, Kyu sangat kaget hingga HPnya terlepas dari tangannya. Ia mencoba menghindari anak itu agar tidak tertabrak namun Mobil yang ditumpanginya malah Oleng. Kyu semakin tak bisa mengendalikan mobil itu.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini?" Ucap Kyu panic

"Dokter awas..." Yesung pun berteriak panic

Semakin Kyu mencoba mengendalikan mobil itu semakin sulit dan semakin Oleng pada akhirnya BRAK…

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Suaranya terdengar sangat keras, Ya mobil Kyu menabrak tiang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Benturan itu sangat keras sampai-sampai mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri. Pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itupun langsung reflex dan berhamburan menuju mobil yang remuk bagian depannya itu. Bahkan kaca depan mobil pun pecah karena benturan keras yang terjadi. Tanpa berfikir panjang dua korban (Kyuhyun dan Yesung) langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat, tak sengaja rumah sakit itu juga tempat Kibum dirawat.

:: Ruangan Kibum ::

"Kau memang daebak!" ucap manager sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan managernya itu.

"Aku sudah bingung harus berbuat apa? Tapi kamu membuat semuanya lebih mungkin aku bisa marah padamu Kibum-ssi." Tambah Manager lagi

Kibum masih tersenyum, dia sedang terbaring sekarang dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah karena kelelahan melakukan tau tentang kondisi Kibum yang semakin parah, dalam hati rasanya ditusuk-tusuk. Tapi manager tau seberapa sakit yang ia rasakan jauh lebih sakit apa yang dirasakan Kibum. Hampir saja air mata manager menetes namun cepat-cepat ia menarik nafas panjang. 'Aku tau kau pasti kuat Kibum-ssi' Ucap Manager dalam hati.

"Tidurlah, aku akan memberimu kabar baik besok. Majalah-majalah akan memberikan berita positif besok. Kajja, tidur!"Ucap manager.

"Ne." ucap Kibum lirih dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Manager pun keluar dari ruangan Kibum, didepan pintu ada Dokter pribadi Kibum.

"Dok, Waeyo?" Tanya manager

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" Jawab dokter

"Sepertinya dia jauh lebih baik dok."

"Baguslah, buatlah dia selalu bahagia, arraseo?"

"Ne, Arraseo."

.

~Your Eyes~

.

Di Rumah Sakit yang sama, Dokter menerima korban kecelakaan tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kondisi Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik jadi dia hanya dibawa keruangan untuk pertolongan saja. Sedangkan kondisi Yesung sangat mengkhawatirkan, dia tidak sadakan diri. Sekarang Kyu dan Yesung berada diruangan yang berbeda, tanpa sengaja asisten manager Kibum yang baru membeli makanan melihat Kyu dan Yesung saat masuk ke rumah sakit. Hampir saja ia tak menyadarinya, 'Bukankah itu tadi dokter Cho, ya sepertinya begitu' Ucap asisten dalam hati. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia pun mencari ruangan dimana mereka dirawat.

:: Ruangan Kibum dirawat ::

Kibum mencoba untuk tidur, namun ia tak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba kegelisahan muncul didalam pikirannya, hanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.'Mungkin aku merindukan mereka' Ucap Kibum dalam hati. Diluar ruangan manager sedang duduk menunduk seperti orang putus asa, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Kibum yang didalam kamar merasa sangat gelisah, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar untuk menemui manager agar ia bisa menghirup udara diluar. Walaupun tubuhnya masih sangat lemah, tetap saja dia keras kepala dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Diluar asisten lari terburu-buru untuk menemui manager, dengan nafas setengah-setengah ia pun menepuk pundak manager.

"Manager…" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Wae?Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"Tanya manager sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Manager, aku melihatnya. Ia aku melihatnya. Tidak salah lagi."

"Apa yang kau lihat, bicaralah yang jelas agar aku mengerti?"

"Dokter Cho, ya dia."

"Wae?"

"Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang ada dirumah sakit ini!aku sudah mencari infonya."

"APA!" Ekspresi manager berubah.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kibum mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu, Kibum yang shock mendengar kabar itu langsung pingsan dan tergeletak dilantai.

Manager langsung menutup mulut Asistenya, "Jangan bicara keras-keras, kau tau dia dirawat diruangan mana?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, kita kesana?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang manager dan asistennya langsung mencari dimana Kyu tanpa melihat keruangan Kibum.

.

~Your Eyes~

.

:: Ruangan Kyuhyun dirawat ::

Dokter sudah memeriksa kondisinya, ternyata dia pingsan karena Shock saja dan benturan ringan dikepalanya, sebentar lagi juga akan sadar. Tak lama setelah dokter dan suster meninggalkan Kyu sendirian diruangannya itu, ia pun sadar.

"Dimana aku" ucapnya lirih sambil melihat arah sekitarnya.

'Rumah Sakit? Kenapa aku disini' Ucapnya dalam hati, tak lama kemudian ia mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Sontak ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari Yesung, ternyata mereka tidak dalam satu ruangan.

"Yesungie, dimana dia. Dimana?" Kyu panic, sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing ia pun bergegas menuju luar untuk mencari Yesung.

"Sungie hyung, dimana kau…." Ucap Kyu sambil berjalan terus tanpa berfikir kearah mana, asalkan bertemu dengan Yesung. Saat dia berjalan gontai sambil menyebut nama Yesung tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Manager dan Asistennya. Brak….

Kyupun terjatuh didepan mereka.

"Mianhae, Kau baik-baik saja?"Ucap manager sambil mengangkat Kyu untuk bangun.

"Ne, Gomawo." Ucap Kyu sambil menatap orang yang membantunya itu. Mereka berdua kaget.

"Manager?" ucap Kyu

"Dokter Cho?" Ucap Manager juga yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka saling bertatap mata dengan ekspresi tegang.

TBC

Mianhae, aku lupa buat publish chapter 6. Hehehe.

Chapter kemarin ada typo yah? Harap maklum ne.

2 Chapter lagi bakalan end.

Yang uda baca dimohon reviewnya, gamshamnida #Bow

Yang uda Coment di chapter sebelumnya, Gomawo.

Tebar kiss bareng KyuSung :*

Annyeong~~


End file.
